Love Happens by Minealoneedward
by NaiRK
Summary: TRADUÇÃO: Tanya foge no dia de seu casamento. Para salvar o nome da sua família Bella toma seu lugar sob o véu. Como será que seu recém esposo Edward reagirá? DRABBLE.
1. Prólogo

**Love Happens**

**Título traduzido: **O amor acontece

**Autora: **Minealoneedward

**Tradução: **Nai, AnnaP e Ingrid

**Beta: **AnnaP

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Censura: **+18

**Sinopse: **Tanya foge no dia de seu casamento. Para salvar o nome de sua família, Bella toma seu lugar sob o véu. Como será que seu recém esposo Edward irá reagir? DRABBLE.

* * *

**_Nota da Tradutora:_**_ Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à **Minealoneedward**, a mim só pertence a tradução._

_All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and the story belongs to **Minealoneedward**, only the translation belongs to me._

* * *

**Prólogo**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Edward ~_**

Hoje eu vou me casar com o amor da minha vida, Tanya Swan.

Ela é garota mais linda que eu já conheci.

Seu pai a entrega para mim e eu posso sentir sua mão tremendo.

Olho para seu pai e seus olhos são suplicantes.

Eu não tenho ideia do por quê.

Talvez sejam os nervos.

Então deixo para lá.

Dizemos nossos votos um ao outro.

A voz dela é bastante tímida, quase inaudível.

"Você pode beijar a noiva", o padre diz.

Viro-me em direção a ela e agora ela está quase tremendo violentamente.

Eu levanto seu véu e ofego pelo que vejo.

Ou melhor, quem eu vejo.

Bella Swan.

* * *

_**Muitas estreias por aqui. Love Happens é a minha primeira Drabble e também minha primeira fic de época. Sei que não irei agradar a todos, mas eu peço que confiem em mim quando digo que a história de Lady Isabella e Lorde Edward certamente irá cativá-los. **_

_**Os primeiros cinco capítulos foram traduzidos pela Ingrid, que começou a ler depois de ver que eu tinha a autorização e se apaixonou. Logo depois, Ana começou a ler e de repente eu estava recebendo capítulos traduzidos. O texto do e-mail dizia: "Não resisti". Espero que vocês também não resistam e venham viajar com a gente no tempo dos Duques e Duquesas.**_

_**Depois de sentir a temperatura por aqui através dos reviews eu direi a vocês o cronograma.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Bella ~_**

Eu vou ao quarto da minha irmã para ver se ela está pronta.

Hoje é o casamento dela com Edward Cullen, o homem que eu tenho amado desde os dez anos.

Ele nunca foi cruel comigo.

É claro que ele escolheria Tanya.

Ela é linda enquanto eu sou uma garota comum.

Nada especial.

Quando chego em seu quarto ela não está lá, mas há uma carta em cima de sua cômoda.

É uma carta para Edward.

_**Querido Edward,**_

_**Espero que você possa me perdoar por deixá-lo desse jeito. Eu amo você, mas não estou pronta. Eu devia ter te contado antes. Eu estava assustada e confusa, mas não mais. Vou viver minha vida. Tenho alguns sonhos. Sonhos que não envolvem uma casa com cerca de madeira branca e dois ponto cinco filhos. E eu sei que você quer exatamente isso. Não será justo com nenhum de nós dois se nos casarmos.**_

_**Sinto muito. Espero que você encontre forças para me perdoar algum dia.**_

_**Com amor**_

_**Tanya.**_

O que você fez Tanya?

* * *

_Vocês me surpreenderam! Eu achei que Love Happens não teria muita aceitação por se tratar de uma fic de época, mas estava enganada. De uma forma boa. Que bom! _

_Eu prometi o cronograma e aqui está - Os posts serão nas segundas e quartas. Estou postando hoje porque amanhã eu terei um dia particularmente atribulado, mas eu acho que não receberei reclamações por isso... rsrs._

_Tenham um pouco de paciência com a introdução da história... já já chegaremos lá._

_Beijo,_

_Nai._


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Bella ~_**

Edward ficaria devastado e o nome da nossa família seria inundado na sujeira.

Papai nunca sobreviveria se isso acontecesse.

Sue, minha madrasta, entra no quarto e assimila a minha condição.

Seus olhos vão para a carta em minha mão.

Ela dá um passo para trás e sua mão sobe para impedir o ofego de escapar.

Como se ela soubesse o que a carta significa.

Ela continua indo para trás até que seus joelhos se encontram com a cadeira no canto do quarto e ela senta.

Ela move sua mão para frente, com a palma levantada, silenciosamente me dizendo para entregar a ela a a carta.

Vou até ela e lhe entrego a carta.

Seus olhos já estão cheios de lágrimas.

No momento em que termina de ler a carta, ela está chorando.

Vou até ela e coloco meus braços em volta dela para consolá-la.

"Por favor, não chore mamãe. Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Oh Bella, o que nós vamos fazer, filha? Seu pai..."

Ela não consegue terminar sua frase porque há uma batida na porta e meu pai, Senhor Charlie Swan, entra no quarto.

O sorriso em seu rosto desaparece quando ele vê nosso estado de aflição. Seus olhos são questionadores, e mamãe vai até ele e lhe entrega a carta com lágrimas caindo por seu rosto.

Ele pega a carta e começa a lê-la. Seus olhos estão enormes antes de se dar conta. Embora não seja direcionado a mim, ainda estou preocupada.

"Charlie, o que nós vamos fazer agora? Isso irá nos destruir. Ninguém quererá casar com a nossa Bella agora."

Os olhos de papai vão para mim e eles estão cheios de preocupação.

Por mim.

Ele abre seus braços e eu vou até ele.

"Só há uma forma de salvar a graça da nossa família."

Nossos olhos vão para a minha mamãe.

Ela respira profundamente e olha direto nos meus olhos.

"Você tem que ir no lugar de Tanya."

* * *

**Até segunda.**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	4. Capíulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Bella ~_**

Um ofego sai da minha boca.

Não é possível o que ela está sugerindo.

Edward nunca concordaria com tal coisa.

Deus sabe como ele reagiria.

Isto não seria bom para sua família.

"NÃO!"

Papai diz a ela quase gritando.

Eu recuo.

Ele olha para mim e pega meu rosto em suas mãos.

"Não, eu nunca te sacrificaria minha Bella. Não importa o que isso nos custaria. Ela merece se casar por amor."

E sei que ele quis dizer isso.

"Charlie, você não sabe o que está dizendo. Os Cullen poderiam nos destruir. Se não sobre si, pense naqueles que dependem de nós", Mamãe diz.

Papai sabe o que ela quer dizer.

O sustento de centenas de pessoas depende de nós.

Ninguém iria querer ter nada mais a ver conosco.

Mas o amor de papai por mim é maior do que isso tudo.

Ele nunca concordaria.

Eu sei que o que vou fazer destruiria qualquer chance da minha felicidade.

Edward nunca me perdoaria.

Ele nunca me amaria.

Mas tenho que fazer isso pelo bem-estar de todos os outros.

"Eu faria isso." Eu disse a eles.

Papai olha para mim com choque escrito em todo seu rosto.

"Não, Bel..." Ele começa a dizer, mas eu o interrompo.

"Por favor, papai. Mamãe está certa. Eu estou pronta para isso."

"Mas Edward nunca concordaria com isso." Papai diz.

"O véu iria cobrir o rosto dela. Isso iria salvar ambas as famílias da vergonha que certamente virá se não houver uma noiva." Mamãe diz.

"Mas isso não é certo. Nós os estaríamos enganando."

"Não há outra maneira, Charlie."

Meu pai concorda com a cabeça.

"Sinto muito, Bells. Sinto muito mesmo."

Eu só concordo com a cabeça e lhe dou um sorriso aguado.

Não é culpa dele.

Papai vai para fora e mamãe me ajuda a ficar pronta.

Antes de cobrir meu rosto com o véu, ela pega meu rosto em suas mãos e diz com a tristeza preenchendo sua voz.

"Obrigada por fazer isso, minha querida. Deus estará com você em cada passo de sua vida. Ele irá te recompensar por seu sacrifício. Se a vida ficar difícil, basta ter fé nele. Deus te abençoe, filha."

Eu dou a ela um abraço e choro o meu coração.

* * *

**Então, não foi Charlie quem sugeriu, mas Sue. Será que Bella só pensou na felicidade dos outros mesmo? Eu particularmente acho que o coração mandou um pouco quando ela decidiu salvar a honra da família...**

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**_~ Bella ~_**

Depois de me recompor, mamãe cobre o meu rosto.

Ela sai para informar papai que estou pronta.

Papai entra no quarto e a culpa está escrita em todo seu rosto.

Não é culpa dele; estou tomando o minha própria decisão.

Eu pego sua mão para dizer que o entendo.

Ele me esmaga a ele.

Seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas, mas ele se controla.

Ele oferece seu braço a mim e eu coloco minha mão em seu cotovelo.

Começamos a andar pelo corredor em direção a Edward.

Meu futuro marido, que acha que vai se casar com Tanya.

Ele não tem ideia de que sou eu debaixo do véu.

Ele me odiaria para sempre por fazer isso.

Quando meu pai coloca minha mão na sua eu começo a tremer.

_O que estou fazendo? Por que você fez isso, Tanya?_

"Você, Edward Cullen, aceita senhorita Swan como sua legítima esposa?"

O padre não fala o nome de Tanya. Eu sei que meu pai deve ter falado com ele.

"Aceito." Edward diz com pura alegria em sua voz enquanto acha que é com Tanya que ele está aceitando se casar.

_Sinto muito, Edward._

Quando é minha vez de dizer que aceito, mal sou capaz de falar.

Então o padre diz.

"Você pode beijar a noiva."

Meu tremor parece ficar pior.

Edward se vira em minha direção e começa a levantar o véu.

_Deus, por favor, me ajude._

Ele levanta meu véu e ofega.

Eu posso ver que ele está em choque.

Logo isso é substituído por raiva.

Seus olhos estão em chamas e seu corpo fica tenso.

Ele dá um passo para trás e meu véu cai.

Sem outra palavra, ele corre para fora da igreja.

Eu caio em meus joelhos, chorando.

Com os olhos cheios de lágrimas vejo a família Cullen o seguindo.

* * *

_**Estou pensando em postar nas segundas, quartas e sextas. O que vocês acham?**_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

(tradução: Ingrid)

**~ Edward ~**

Esta não é a garota com quem eu queria me casar.

O que BellaSwan está fazendo aqui no lugar de Tanya?

_Oh Deus! __Onde está a minhaTanya_?

O que Bella fez com ela?

A raiva me toma com esse pensamento.

Será que ela prejudicou a minha Tanya?

Eu posso ver as lágrimas fluindo pelo seu rosto, mas eu não me importo.

Algo aconteceu com o meu amor e Bella Swan é responsável por isso.

Eu tenho que sair daqui, antes que faça algo que iria me arrepender mais tarde.

Viro as costas para ela e saio de lá.

Eu sei que minha família está me seguindo.

Ouço minha mãe me chamando, mas eu não paro.

Eu não posso.

A raiva está me consumindo.

Eu ouço meu nome na voz que pertence à Duquesa,

"Lorde Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, você vai parar de uma vez."

Eu sei que preciso parar.

Então eu paro.

Mas não me viro em direção a ela.

Minha cabeça está inclinada para baixo e minha respiração está ofegante.

Eu a sinto parada ao meu lado e ela coloca a mão no meu braço.

Ela diz naquela voz de mãe,

"Eu sei que o que aconteceu não foi sua escolha, Edward. Mas era necessário que fosse feito. O que Bella fez foi necessário para salvar os nomes de ambas as famílias."

Eu estou indignado.

Como ela pode dizer isso?

Necessário?

Eu não acredito nisso.

Eu me viro para ela e digo duramente,

"Necessário, mãe? Era necessário que ela enganasse sua própria irmã? Só Deus sabe o que ela fez para a minhaTanya."

Oh Deus!

Minha amadaTanya!

Meus olhos ardem com o pensamento de que algo possa ter acontecido com ela.

"Tanya! Mãe, Bella podia..."

Eu começo a dizer, mas minha mãe me corta.

"Isso tudo é feito de sua Tanya."

Meus olhos ficam mais amplos.

O que ela está dizendo?

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, minha mãe continua:

"A _sua _Tanya deixou você no dia do seu casamento. Ela não pensou nela ou na reputação da sua família."

O quê?

Certamente ela está mentindo.

Eu entendo.

Eles enganaram a minha mãe também.

Há uma enorme conspiração contra mim e minha Tanya.

"Mãe, com certeza você não acredita nisso. Ela nunca faria isso. Ela me ama."

Não, ela não acredita.

Eu sei disso.

Minha mãe não diz nada, mas olha para mim.

Então ela procura algo em sua bolsa e pega uma carta, que dá para mim.

Dirige-se a mim - da minha Tanya.

* * *

_**Edward chamando Tanya de 'minha' é difícil de engolir, não é mesmo? **_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai**_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

(Tradução: Nai)

**~ Esme ~**

Meu filho cai de joelhos, com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e a carta agarrada em suas mãos.

Quebra meu coração ver o futuro Duque assim.

Meu filho é o homem mais forte que já conheci, mas Tanya o quebrou. Tenho medo de que ele nunca possa voltar a ser o mesmo.

Eu sempre soube que ela não era boa para ele no entanto, meu filho estava cegamente apaixonado por aquela prostituta.

_Meu filho iria se casar com Tanya Swan hoje._

_Eu esperava que ele não estivesse cometendo um erro._

_Eu não confio naquela mulher._

_Estamos esperando pela noiva quando, de repente, a serva de Sue vem até mim._

_Ela me diz que Sue havia solicitado a minha presença imediatamente._

_Eu sabia que não poderia ser bom, então eu corro atrás dela._

_Ela me leva para a sala da noiva e Sue está chorando com um pedaço de papel em suas mãos._

_Minha respiração engata._

_Por favor, Deus! Que não seja o que eu temo._

_A cabeça de Sue se vira em minha direção e posso ver o horror claramente escrito em seu rosto._

_Ela descarta sua empregada e se levanta._

_"Duquesa Cullen!" Ela diz, se curvando diante de mim._

_Eu não tenho tempo para as formalidades e digo isso a ela._

_Ela não diz nada, mas me entrega o papel._

_Eu leio e sei que o meu pesadelo havia se tornado realidade._

_Ela nos abandonou._

_Isto destruiria o meu filho._

_Aquela prostituta._

_Eu sabia que não era adequado o uso desse termo para uma Dama._

_Mas Tanya não era uma Dama e havia provado isso hoje._

_Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, o som das trombetas soa através da igreja marcando a chegada da noiva._

_Confusa, me viro em direção à Lady Swan e ela responde à minha pergunta não formulada._

_"É Bella." Meus olhos se arregalam e eu pergunto,_

_"Como você pôde fazer isso com a minha família?"_

_Eu não podia acreditar na coragem deles!_

_Primeiro, a filha mais nova fugiu no dia de seu casamento. Em seguida, a mais velha toma seu lugar._

_Meu filho não tinha a menor ideia de que estava sendo enganado por aqueles em que ele mais confiava._

_Mais do que a sua própria família._

_"Esta é a única maneira de salvar a reputação de nossas famílias, Duquesa."_

_Eu sabia o que ela estava tentando dizer, mas..."Será que você pensou em Bella? Sacrificar aquela pobre criança em um casamento sem amor, onde noivo não tem ideia sobre a noiva. Edward nunca irá aceitá-la. Você fez isso com a doce Bella porque ela não é sua? E como você irá enfrentar o Lorde Jacob Black?"_

_Ela engasga diante da minha acusação, mas eu estou além de me importar._

_"Duquesa, Bella entende o que está fazendo. Ela é uma garota corajosa. Tenho completa fé nela. Edward, um dia, a amará. E sobre Lord Black, cruzaremos essa ponte quando vier o tempo." Eu não sabia o que pensar._

_Isso iria quebrar o meu filho, mas era um mal necessário._

_Eu teria que confiar no instinto de uma mãe._

_Eu teria que confiar em Bella._

_Mas por agora, eu precisava ir até o meu filho. Ele precisa de mim._

_Eu balanço a cabeça para Sue e me viro._

_Antes de sair, eu a ouço dizer,_

_"Você sabe que eu amo Bells mais do que a minha própria. Por favor, nunca duvide disso."_

O som da voz da minha filha me traz de volta ao presente.

"Mãe, Edward."

Eu me viro para o meu filho para encontrá-lo no mesmo estado que antes.

Vou até ele e o pego em meus braços.

Ele continua soluçando.

Eu acaricio seus cabelos e sussurro,

"Eu sei que isso quebrou seu coração, Edward. Mas você tem que voltar para Bella ou isso irá destruí-la. Ela é sua esposa para todos os efeitos. Por favor, meu filho."

Edward não diz nada, só se levanta e respira fundo.

Quando ele ergue a cabeça, não é o meu filho que eu vejo.

Em seu lugar está um homem sem coração.

Seu rosto está nulo de todas as emoções, exceto uma.

Uma expressão cruel e dura em seu rosto.

Ele espreita em direção à igreja, sem uma palavra.

Caro Senhor no céu, ajude meu filho e sua recém esposa.

* * *

**Esme poderá ajudar esses dois a encontrar o caminho?**

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

(Tradução: Nai)

~ Bella ~

Mamãe está tentando com todas as forças me consolar.

Eu sei que todo mundo está vendo, mas eu não consigo parar os soluços.

Edward vai me odiar para sempre.

Ele nunca iria me aceitar como sua esposa.

Meu coração se quebra com esse pensamento.

Eu sei que serei para sempre sua.

Quer ele me queira ou não.

De repente, as portas se abrem e meu marido entra.

Seu rosto é uma máscara dura.

Seus olhos estão cheios de fúria.

Ele vem a mim e me oferece sua mão.

Eu olho para ele intrigada.

Quando eu não pego a mão dele, ele estreita os olhos.

Me avisando.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que aconteceu do lado de fora.

Dirijo-me para a sua família e os vejo me dando olhares de simpatia.

Esme me dá um pequeno sorriso e acena com a cabeça me dando o incentivo que eu preciso.

Eu respiro fundo e me viro em direção a Edward.

Eu movo minha mão trêmula até a dele.

Ele fecha a mão em volta de mim.

Seu domínio sobre a minha mão é forte.

A tal ponto que dói.

Eu recuo, o que parece dar-lhe prazer enquanto um sorriso sádico aparece em seu rosto.

Ele não é o Edward que eu amo.

É como se ele fosse outra pessoa.

No entanto, eu sei que o meu Edward está lá.

Enterrado profundamente.

Eu irei trazê-lo de volta, mesmo que seja a última coisa que eu faça.

É a minha promessa a mim mesma.

Edward me ajuda a ficar de pé e ouço Duque Carlisle, pai de Edward, dizer:

"Senhoras e senhores, estou extremamente arrependido pelo atraso. Mas meu filho Edward estava se sentindo mal. Não se preocupem, ele está bem agora. Vamos continuar?"

Edward zombeteiramente sorri para eles e volta-se para mim.

O sorriso em seu rosto é de pura maldade enquanto ele levanta o meu véu.

Mais cedo ninguém me viu, mas agora todo mundo engasga, pois podem ver meu rosto claramente.

Mas ninguém se atreve a perguntar qualquer coisa.

Ninguém questiona os Cullen.

Edward tece o braço em volta de mim e me aproxima até que não haja espaço entre nós.

Seu aperto também é forte.

Seu sorriso o deixa completamente e ele vira seu rosto para mim.

Ele se move em direção a mim e seus lábios encontram os meus em um beijo brutal.

Meu primeiro beijo.

Todo mundo aplaude.

Para eles, é um beijo apaixonado de um marido cheio de promessas de felicidade.

Mas não foi nada desse tipo.

Este foi um beijo forte, duro e punitivo.

Estava cheio da sua dor e tristeza.

Ele se afasta de mim, mas nossos lábios ainda estão quase se tocando.

Ambos estamos respirando pesadamente devido à falta de ar.

Então, as palavras seguintes enviam ondas de medo por todo meu corpo.

"Bem-vinda ao inferno, Senhora Isabella Marie Cullen. Eu te prometo uma vida de miséria."

* * *

**Eu não estou mais aqui porque Lorde Edward me fez correr de medo... por favor deixe seu recado após o sinal. Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip.**

**Até sexta,**

**Nai.**


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

**~ Edward ~ **

Confusa?

Ela estava confusa?

Por que ela fez isso?

Eu a amava com todas as partes do meu ser.

Uma palavra dela, e eu teria deixado todos os meus títulos por ela.

Para ficar com ela.

Eu não conseguia impedir as lágrimas de escapar.

Ela era o meu mundo, mas não mais.

Ela quebrou meu coração em milhões de pedaços.

Ouço minha mãe dizer o nome de Bella.

Se há uma coisa que eu sabia sobre Tanya e Bella Swan, é o seu amor de uma pela outra.

Distância não importava para elas.

Eles podiam sentir a dor da outra.

Bella Swan vai sofrer pelo que sua irmã fez para mim.

Eu sei que posso conseguir com que esse casamento seja anulado em um minuto, mas eu não vou.

Isso seria muito fácil para ela.

Eu sei que aquele vira-lata, Black, se casaria com ela num piscar de olhos.

A confiança que eu tinha em Bella era muito maior do que em qualquer outra pessoa.

Até mesmo Tanya.

Mas ela também me enganou hoje.

Ela _irá_ sentir a dor de tal decepção.

Ela terá todos os luxos de ser minha esposa, mas não o meu amor.

Eu não a amarei.

Nunca.

Eu irei fazer de sua vida um inferno.

Eu respiro fundo e fico de pé.

É hora do show.

Meu rosto está desprovido de emoção.

Eu sempre fui bom em esconder minhas emoções.

É uma característica necessária para um futuro Duque.

Ela viu o meu amor, mas agora verá o meu ódio.

Passo em direção à porta da igreja e a abro.

Ela está lá de joelhos, soluçando.

Ela é uma grande atriz; eu nunca soube disso.

Eu vou até ela e ofereço minha mão para ela tomar, mas ela não o faz.

Pelo amor de Deus, ela quer estar aqui.

Estreito meus olhos para ela dando-lhe um aviso.

Ela pega a minha mão na sua tremendo e eu a coloco de pé.

Meu pai fala.

Eu dou um falso e praticado sorriso para a multidão e me volto para a minha _noiva_.

Levanto seu véu e ouço todos ofegarem, mas eu não lhes dou atenção.

Arrumo o meu braço firmemente ao redor da garota mentirosa na minha frente e a puxo para mim.

Eu a beijo com todas as emoções que estou sentindo.

Dor.

Mágoa.

Traição.

Raiva.

Eu coloco alguma distância entre nós e lhe faço uma promessa:

"Bem-vinda ao inferno, Lady Isabella Marie Cullen. Eu te prometo uma vida de miséria."

* * *

_**Como esse capítulo é basicamente uma repetição do último, só que no ponto de vista de Edward, se vocês me derem 10 reviews eu posto mais um...**_

_**Até daqui a pouco, ou até segunda!**_

_**Nai.**_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Aí está! Promessa cumprida!**

**Capítulo 9**

(Tradução: Nai)

**~ Bella ~**

Edward não afrouxa seu abraço em mim durante toda a cerimônia.

Tropeço durante a nossa primeira dança como marido e mulher, mas ele me pega antes que eu possa cair.

Por um momento, vejo o meu Edward preocupado comigo, como sempre.

Antes que eu possa me alegrar com esse fato, este novo Edward está de volta.

No entanto, o momento deu-me um raio de esperança, de que nem tudo está perdido.

Nós dizemos adeus aos nossos convidados e caminhamos até a carruagem que irá nos levar para a mansão Cullen.

Eu estive lá antes, mas hoje é diferente.

Hoje eu iria para lá como Lady Cullen.

Eu sou a esposa do futuro Duque, Edward Cullen.

Eu não estou preparada para isso.

Minhas mãos estão tremendo.

Gotas de suor se formam na minha testa.

_Por que você fez isso conosco, Tanya?_

Com Edward, especialmente.

Dirijo-me a Edward para vê-lo olhando para fora pela janela.

Seu rosto está mais uma vez sem emoção.

"Edward."

Eu chamo seu nome, mas ele me ignora, então eu tento de novo.

"Edward."

Seus olhos atiram para mim e ele bruscamente me diz,

"É Lorde Edward para você. Você é minha esposa, mas apenas em público."

Seus olhos estão duros.

Lembro-me do dia em que ele me disse para chamá-lo apenas de Edward.

(...)

_Eu tinha em torno de 8 verões naquela época._

_Papai havia me levado com ele para mansão do Duque Carlisle para que eu pudesse ver minha querida amiga Alice._

_Alice era a filha mais nova do __D__uque._

_O jovem Lorde Edward também estaria lá._

_Ao chegar à mansão, eu vejo o jovem Lorde Edward, que é 5 anos mais velho que eu._

_Ele é sempre educado comigo._

_Na minha pressa de chegar a Alice, eu perco o equilíbrio. Eu fecho os meus olhos me preparando para o impacto._

_Mas não há nenhum._

_Em vez disso, um par de braços me segura._

_A__bro meus olhos para ver Lorde Edward olhando para mim com preocupação, mas eu podia ver que ele estava um pouco divertido._

_Eu coro._

_"O... Obrigada... Lorde... Edward."_

_Eu gaguejo enquanto __ele __me coloca novamente de pé._

_Ele dá um passo para trás e me dá uma ligeira carranca._

_"Bella, você pode me chamar de Edward em particular. Você é a mais __querida__ amiga da minha irmã__,__ depois de tudo."_

_Um suspiro me escapa diante de sua sugestão._

_Mamãe arrancaria a minha pele se soubesse que eu não tratei adequadamente um nobre._

_Eu balanço a cabeça e digo__,_

_"Mas uma dama deveria..."_

_Lorde Edward ergue um dedo antes que eu possa terminar a frase._

_"Isso é uma ordem, Lady Swan."_

_Meus olhos se arregalam e eu aceno ansiosamente._

_"Claro, Lor..."_

_Ele ergue a sobrancelha para mim._

_"Edward__."_

(...)

Quando a carruagem chega a um impasse, volto a partir das memórias agradáveis da minha infância até o presente.

Edward desce da carruagem e sem olhar para trás, caminha em direção à mansão.

O cocheiro me ajuda a descer da carruagem.

Não tenho nenhuma ideia de onde eu deveria ir.

Eu não sei o que é esperado de mim.

Felizmente, vejo uma carruagem chegando e Duque Cullen desce seguido pela Duquesa.

A Duquesa fica furiosa quando me vê do lado de fora.

Lágrimas se formam em meus olhos.

Eu não sei o que deveria fazer.

Espero que ela possa me perdoar.

Ela vem em minha direção e me surpreende me engolindo em um abraço.

"Oh! Querida filha!"

Eu começo a chorar por um motivo diferente.

Ela me aceita.

Ela me dá o seu apoio.

Eu sei que eu realmente precisarei dele no futuro próximo.

Ela enxuga minhas lágrimas, toma minhas mãos nas dela e me dá um sorriso suave e encorajador.

Meus olhos vão para o Duque, que também sorri para mim, dando-me a sua bênção.

Eu respiro fundo e lhes dou um sorriso corajoso.

Esme pega a minha mão e me leva para o interior da mansão Cullen.

Rumo ao meu marido.

Rumo ao meu destino.

* * *

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

(tradução: Nai)

**~ Bella ~**

Eu sigo Esme para a minha nova casa com Duque Carlisle seguindo atrás de nós.

George, o mordomo dos Cullen, nos encontra no portão da mansão.

Se ele fica surpreso ao me ver em vez de Tanya, ele não demonstra.

"George, onde eu poderia encontrar Lorde Edward?"

A Duquesa pergunta em uma voz mal contida.

"Ele está na biblioteca, minha senhora."

George responde com uma voz desprovida de emoção.

"Obrigada, George. Você poderia, por favor escoltar Lady Isabella Cullen aos aposentos de Lorde Edward?"

Meus olhos se arregalam diante das palavras da Duquesa.

Minhas emoções têm estado em todo o lugar.

Eu não pensei sobre isso.

Eu não sei o que é esperado de mim como esposa.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que acontece em uma noite de núpcias.

Oh Deus! Por favor, me ajude.

Eu só sei que dói.

Lágrimas se formam nos meus olhos.

Edward já me odeia, mas se eu não puder nem mesmo realizar meus deveres de esposa...

A minha respiração torna-se acelerada.

"Lady Cullen! Você está bem?"

A voz em questão é de George e me tira dos meus pensamentos terríveis.

Dou-lhe um aceno para assegurar-lhe que estou bem.

Seus olhos procuram os meus. Em seguida, ele acena com a cabeça para trás e diz,

"Por aqui, Lady Cullen."

Eu o sigo até o quarto de Edward, que também é meu agora.

Quando chegamos à porta dos aposentos, George se curva diante de mim e me informa que irá enviar Angela para me ajudar a me arrumar.

Eu dou-lhe um aceno de cabeça.

Entro nos aposentos e a única coisa que noto é a cama.

Meu peito está descontrolado.

Eu posso sentir as lágrimas voltando.

Eu me movo em direção à cama e me sento sobre ela, porque minhas pernas estão tremendo violentamente e já não posso conter as lágrimas.

Desejo que mamãe pudesse estar aqui.

Preciso da mulher que foi a única mãe que já conheci.

A minha mãe biológica morreu pouco depois de eu nascer.

Eu não me lembro dela.

As portas abrem e eu sinto os braços em volta de mim.

E então suaves sussurros de que dará tudo certo.

É Angela Weber, outra grande amiga minha.

Eu recupero a compostura e lhe dou um sorriso, mas ela não se deixa enganar.

"A Duquesa enviou as roupas de noite para você, minha senhora."

Eu sorrio para ela e digo,

"É Bella para você, Angela. Pelo menos em privado."

Ela me dá um sorriso e diz,

"Bella, eu sinto muito que você tenha que passar por isso. Ninguém pensou que Tanya poderia fazer o que fez. Mas eu tenho total confiança em você. Seu amor irá conquistar o coração de Lorde Edward. Ele não vai ficar com raiva por muito tempo."

Meus olhos correm para ela.

Eu nunca disse a ninguém que sou apaixonada por Edward.

Ela responde a minha pergunta não formulada.

"Alice e eu sempre soubemos que você ama Lorde Edward. A maneira como você olha para ele, torna óbvio."

Meus sentimentos eram tão transparentes?

Oh _Deus._

Eu suspiro.

Angela ri da minha expressão.

"Vamos. Vamos prepará-la para sua noite de núpcias", diz ela, o que faz com que os meus medos voltem.

"Bella, o que aconteceu querida?" Minha amiga me pergunta.

"Angela, eu não sei o que é esperado de mim. E se Edward..."

Ela interrompe as minhas palavras, colocando um dedo em meus lábios.

"Não se preocupe Bella. Só confie..."

Mas antes que ela possa terminar a frase, a porta bate aberta.

De pé na porta se encontra um Edward muito zangado.

* * *

**Tenham paciência com Edward. Não se esqueçam de que ele foi a vítima nessa história, não Bella. Ela está ali de livre e espontânea vontade, apesar de dizer que o fez para salvar o nome das famílias, ela AMA Edward. Ele só enxerga a dor de ter sido abandonado e tem que descontar em alguém. E vocês deveriam guardar o veneno para outra pessoa... só dizendo. ;)**

**Banquei a Advogada do Diabo agora. Hahahaha.**

**Até quarta.**

**Nai.**


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu nunca vi Edward com tanta raiva antes de hoje.

Seu nariz queima.

Mãos em punhos fechados.

Mandíbula cerrada.

Ele parece assustador.

Seus olhos estão em mim anunciando que estão cheios de fúria.

Ele entra no quarto e, sem olhar para Angela, a manda sair.

Seus olhos se mantém mudando de mim para Edward uma e outra vez.

Eu sei que ela está preocupada que Edward possa me machucar, mas ela não o conhece.

Eu conheço.

Ele não vai.

Não fisicamente, pelo menos.

Aceno com a cabeça para ela e lhe dou um sorriso falso dizendo-lhe para ir, que eu posso lidar com isso.

Com relutância, ela acena com a cabeça.

E fecha a porta atrás dela.

Agora, somos somente eu e Edward.

Sozinhos.

Edward dá um passo em minha direção.

Eu tomo um passo para trás.

Eventualmente, minhas costas atingem a parede, mas ele continua avançando até que esteja pressionado contra mim.

Edward não quebra a conexão de nossos olhos.

Ele está com raiva, mas eu posso ver a tristeza em seus olhos.

Ele está com o coração partido.

Eu levanto minhas mãos e as levo até seu queixo.

Ele fecha os olhos.

Por um momento, a raiva o deixa e ele é apenas o meu Edward.

De repente, ele abre os olhos e meu Edward se foi.

Não há nenhum traço dele, mas eu sei que ele está lá.

Isso é tudo o que eu preciso saber.

Vou aceitar e suportar tudo o que ele tem planejado para mim.

Vou trazer o meu Edward de volta.

Ele pode nunca me amar, mas eu não quero que ele se perca.

Ele arranca as minhas mãos de seu rosto, mas as mantém em um aperto.

Firme.

Edward agarra minha cintura e eu sinto algo duro perto do meu osso do quadril.

Eu não tenho ideia do que seja.

Edward traz o rosto até o meu e seu hálito quente exala em meu rosto.

Suas mãos deixam as minhas só para encontrar meu pescoço.

Ele move o meu cabelo, que afrouxou do meu coque.

Ele levanta o dedo e percorre através do meu pescoço, lentamente trazendo-o para baixo.

Seu dedo começa a correr pelo meu decote e um arrepio percorre o meu corpo.

Meus mamilos endurecem.

Meu corpo está reagindo de uma forma nunca antes alcançada até agora.

Edward está me observando atentamente.

A raiva ainda está lá, mas há algo mais, também.

Eu não sei o que é, mas me emociona e assusta ao mesmo tempo.

Os lábios de Edward encontram o meu pescoço, espalhando beijos suaves que fazem o meu peito alçar enquanto eu respiro rapidamente.

Edward desfaz o meu coque, fazendo meu cabelo cair livremente.

Ele envolve o meu cabelo em torno de sua mão e puxa.

Então ele sussurra em meu ouvido: "Isto é o que você quer, não é? Você quer que eu _faça amor_ com você, não é?"

Meus olhos se arregalam e não tenho ideia de como responder a ele.

Eu não preciso, porque de repente ele puxa-se para longe de mim e me faz cair na cama.

Ele continua dando um passo para trás enquanto fala.

"Você nunca terá o meu amor, Lady Isabella Marie Cullen. Você terá todo o luxo de ser minha esposa, mas não o meu amor. Nunca o meu amor."

Com isso, ele abre a porta e gira para fora do quarto deixando-me a chafurdar na minha miséria.

* * *

_**Como se trata um animal ferido? Com cautela e paciência.**_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Nai.**_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu posso sentir o veludo debaixo de mim e um cobertor igualmente macio me cobrindo.

Estou dormindo de lado.

Abro os olhos e vejo uma janela.

Não há janela no meu quarto.

Eu começo a entrar em pânico.

Eu saio da cama tão rápido quanto posso.

Eu nunca estive neste quarto antes.

Inquieta, olho ao redor em busca de qualquer pista de onde estou. Meus olhos caem sobre Edward dormindo na cadeira de frente para a lareira.

Um por um, os eventos de ontem vêm à minha mente.

A fuga de Tanya.

Eu tomando o seu lugar.

Meu casamento com Edward.

O choque de Edward ao me ver, em vez de Tanya.

Meu primeiro beijo.

Sua promessa de tornar a minha vida um inferno.

Sua promessa ontem à noite de nunca me amar.

Oh, Deus!

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas diante do último pensamento.

Eu sabia que ele nunca iria me amar. Porém, ouvi-lo confirmar o fato é como o último prego no caixão.

Ando na direção de Edward e me ajoelho diante dele.

Ele realmente é o homem mais bonito que eu já vi.

Mais lindo até que Jacob Black, meu noivo.

Ex-noivo.

Meu coração afunda com o pensamento de Jacob.

Eu sei que ele me ama de verdade.

Eu nunca fui apaixonada por ele. Apesar disso, eu aceitei sua proposta de casamento, porque sabia que ele iria me manter feliz.

Este casamento mudou a vida de mais de uma pessoa.

Espero que Jacob possa me perdoar pelo que eu fiz com ele.

Ele nem sabe que não lhe pertenço mais.

Eu sei que mereço o seu ódio.

Eu não sou menos culpada do que Tanya.

Ele não veio em minha mente até este momento.

Estou com medo do que poderia acontecer se e quando ele souber que eu sou casada agora.

Com a pessoa que ele odeia.

Eu não sei o motivo do ódio.

Foi sempre assim com eles.

Edward e Jacob se odeiam com paixão, embora seus pais sejam muito bons amigos.

Agora, eles podem matar um ao outro.

Jacob poderia pensar que Edward me roubou dele.

Edward nunca iria afastar a chance de lutar com Jacob.

Oh! Senhor, por favor, me ajude.

Eu toco a lateral do rosto de Edward com a minha mão e ele se aconchega contra ela como se estivesse sendo consolado.

Eu quero dar-lhe o conforto que só ele me permite.

Eu quero que ele seja feliz. Se me causar dor o fará feliz, eu irei permiti-lo.

No entanto, vou tentar o meu melhor para trazer o meu Edward de volta antes que seja tarde demais.

Eu levo o meu rosto para mais perto dele e o beijo na testa.

Quando me afasto um pouco, eu o vejo olhando para mim.

Fico tensa pensando que ele ficará com raiva por tê-lo despertado.

No entanto, ele não o faz.

Em vez disso, ele não está olhando para o meu rosto.

Eu sigo sua linha de visão para vê-lo observando o meu peito.

A metade superior em um dos lados foi exposta durante a noite.

Eu fico quente devido ao meu embaraço.

Eu sei que estou corando.

Ninguém me viu exposta desta maneira.

Tento ficar de pé rapidamente e tento me cobrir, mas na minha pressa, a saia do meu vestido fica presa sob meu pé fazendo-me cair.

No colo de Edward.

Edward envolve a minha cintura com as mãos e um silvo lhe escapa.

Estou prestes a pedir desculpas quando sinto algo duro debaixo de mim.

Eu senti isso na noite passada.

Mexo-me um pouco, o que faz com que o aperto de Edward aumente um pouco.

Parece uma pedra.

Mas por que ele manteria uma pedra em suas calças?

Não faz nenhum sentido.

Então eu decido perguntar a Edward.

"Ed... Quero dizer, Lorde Edward, por que há uma pedra no seu bolso?"

Ele abre os olhos com a minha pergunta e de repente se levanta.

Fazendo-me quase cair.

No entanto, ele me pega e me estabiliza.

Seus olhos vão para o meu peito, que ainda está descoberto.

Oh, Deus!

Eu rapidamente me cubro.

Nós estamos olhando para qualquer coisa, exceto para o outro.

Ele limpa sua garganta e eu me viro para ele, mas ele ainda não está olhando para mim.

Oh, Deus! O que ele pensa de mim? Eu não conseguia sequer me manter coberta.

Ele se vira para mim e abre a boca para falar, e depois a fecha.

Ele continua abrindo e fechando a boca.

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo.

Quando ele abre os olhos, eles estão frios.

Seu rosto duro.

"Não se preocupe com essas questões." Diz ele com uma voz dura.

Assim o meu Edward se foi.

Antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa, a porta se abre e nos voltamos para ela.

Uma Alice muito preocupada entra no quarto e seus olhos vão de Edward para mim.

Eu fico preocupada com sua expressão e o mesmo acontece com Edward.

Eu posso ver em seu rosto.

Vou até ela e pergunto,

"O que aconteceu Alice? Você está bem?"

Minha mão paira em seu ombro só para encontrá-la tremendo.

Ela tenta falar, mas antes que possa dizer qualquer coisa, Edward dá um passo a frente e pergunta em voz alta,

"Seja rápida Alice. Qual é o problema?"

Ela respira fundo e solta,

"Lorde Black está aqui."

* * *

_N/A:_

_Vamos esclarecer alguns fatos:_

_1) Tanya é cerca de dois anos mais jovem que Bella, e Bella é 5 anos mais nova que Edward. Assim, a diferença de idade entre Tanya e Edward é de 7 anos._

_2) Esta história se passa no início do século XVIII (só porque eu quero. Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia sobre fatos históricos.)_

_3) Sobre o comprimento dos capítulos, eu estou tentando fazê-los maiores._

**N/T: Uma das minhas leitoras levantou a questão de que naquela época a irmã mais nova nunca se casava antes da mais velha. Eu ACHO que o fato de Bella estar (estava) noiva de Jacob resolve as coisas. Se não, eu gostaria de pensar que Edward é o filho do Duque e como tal faz o que bem entende. Rsrs.**

**Dito isso... O que Edward faz com uma pedra no bolso?**

**Até segunda!**

**Nai.**


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

**~ Bella ~**

Meu coração dá um pequeno salto.

Meus olhos se arregalam e a respiração torna-se acelerada.

Eu dou um passo para trás, e depois outro até que a parte de trás dos meus joelhos colide com a cama, e eu me sento.

Lágrimas inundam meus olhos com o pensamento de Jacob.

Ele não era suposto estar na cidade no momento. _Deus__,_ eu pensei que tinha tempo.

Pensei que teria tempo antes de ter que enfrentar Jacob.

Alice vem em minha direção e cai de joelhos.

Ela segura o meu rosto com as mãos e o vira para ela.

Seus olhos também estão cheios de lágrimas.

Ela respira fundo e fala,

"Bella, eu sei que você está com medo do que possa acontecer, mas você é uma mulher forte. Você é a mulher mais forte que já conheci. Você tem que enfrentar Lorde Black. Ele é um homem bom, e eu tenho certeza que ele entenderá. No entanto, ele precisa conhecer o seu lado da história, e não o que as pessoas da cidade dizem. Você sabe que ele merece. Lembre-se que você não está sozinha. Eu estarei sempre com você."

É reconfortante ter seu apoio.

Eu sempre soube que todos poderiam me odiar, mas não a minha Alice. Ela sempre sabe o que eu preciso ouvir.

Tanya e eu éramos próximas, mas a ligação entre mim e Alice é muito especial.

Mais especial do que a de irmãs.

Daí a razão de Tanya nunca ter gostado de Alice.

Dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso e ela me dá um em troca.

No entanto, o meu sorriso desaparece com a ideia de ver Jacob.

Ainda assim, Alice está certa. Eu preciso encará-lo.

É agora ou nunca.

Edward tem estado em silêncio durante toda a nossa troca.

Eu me viro para ele, que está olhando para nós com uma expressão estranha no rosto. Não posso decifrar sua expressão.

Não tenho tempo para analisar seus pensamentos nesse momento. Eu tenho algumas explicações a dar.

Eu respiro fundo e me levanto.

Alice me segue.

Ela pega a minha mão na dela e me dá um sorriso encorajador.

Sua outra mão enxuga as lágrimas do meu rosto.

Eu lhe dou um sorriso corajoso. Pelo menos, tão corajoso quanto eu posso.

Reviro os ombros para trás e fico tão ereta quanto possível.

Eu me movo em direção à porta e posso sentir os olhos de Edward me seguindo.

Quando chego à porta, olho para ele. Ele ainda está com essa expressão estranha.

Alice puxa a minha mão e eu a sigo.

Ao encontro de Jacob.

O homem que me apoiou nos piores momentos da minha vida. O homem cujo coração eu quebrei brutalmente. Só espero que ele possa me perdoar.

Cada passo que dou em direção a Jacob está cheio de pesar. Ele não merece nada disso.

Sigo Alice pelo corredor em direção à grande escadaria.

Ao chegar, meu olhos buscam por Jacob, mas eu não consego encontrá-lo.

Em vez disso, meus olhos caem sobre a Duquesa, que tem um sorriso de simpatia no rosto.

Eu desço lentamente a escadaria com os meus olhos sobre Esme.

Estou confusa.

Alice também.

Mas a Duquesa responde minha pergunta não formulada quando eu a alcanço."Ele está na biblioteca. Queríamos dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade", diz.

Eu estou prestes a ir em direção a biblioteca quando ela fala de novo.

"Estamos todos com você, Bella. Você fez a coisa certa. Lembre-se sempre disso. Estou certa de que Jacob irá entender, e um dia Edward também o fará."

Ela me dá um tapinha no rosto, sorrindo entre lágrimas.

Eu tento sorrir da mesma forma, antes de dizer a ela que aprecio seu apoio.

Eu aprecio.

Eu sei que irei precisar dele. Não só hoje, mas no futuro.

Ando em direção a porta da biblioteca, respirando fundo, tentando controlar meus tremores.

Sei que Alice e Esme podem ver que estou tremendo. Enquanto abro a  
porta da biblioteca com a minha mão trêmula, digo a mim mesma que eu posso fazer isso.

É só Jacob.

Meu Jacob.

Entro na biblioteca para ver Jacob de pé perto da janela, suas costas voltadas para mim.

Se alguém o visse diria que ele está de pé casualmente.

Mas eu o conheço; ele parece derrotado.

Seus ombros estão caídos.

Suas mãos estão cruzadas nas costas.

É como se ele estivesse tentando manter-se de pé.

_O que eu fiz eu com você, Jacob? Sinto muito, Jacob. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo._

Um soluço me escapa ao pensar na dor que eu causei ao doce Jacob.

* * *

_**Eu recebi um comentário muito estranho no último capítulo e como era anônimo não pude respondê-lo, ou melhor, questioná-lo. Me parece que a minha leitora quis fazer algum tipo de denúncia, mas ficou tudo muito confuso. Como vocês sabem eu tive recentemente uma das minhas traduções plagiada no Nyah e fiquei preocupada que fosse algo como isso novamente. Se você, que deixou o recado puder voltar e esclarecer o que quis dizer anteriormente eu agradeço. Se preferir me mandar uma PM...**_

_**Beijinhos e até quarta.**_

_**Nai.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

**~ Bella ~**

Seu corpo fica tenso com as minhas palavras, mas ele não se move do seu lugar.

As rachaduras no meu coração se aprofundam.

Eu fecho a porta atrás de mim e caminho na direção dele.

Eu continuo andando em sua direção e seu corpo tenso.

Eu paro de me mover e quando estou perto o chamo.

"Jacob."

Seu corpo torna-se rígido. Parece que ele parou de respirar.

E então, ele toma uma respiração profunda e lentamente se vira para mim.

Eu tenho que dar um passo para trás quando seus olhos encontram os meus. Eu não posso aceitar isso.

Há tanta dor neles.

De pé na minha frente não está o meu Jacob.

Meu Jacob é um homem forte, ele poderia sorrir através de cada dor.

Este homem está quebrado e eu fiz isso com ele.

Eu o destruí.

Minhas mãos vão para a minha boca para evitar outro soluço de escapar.

"Oh, Jacob! Eu sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoe."

Eu começo a chorar e caio de joelhos.

Eu cubro meu rosto.

O que eu fiz?

Eu pensei que Jacob iria começar a gritar comigo ou me deixar aqui sem uma palavra.

Mas eu sinto suas mãos suaves nas minhas, tentando descobrir meu rosto.

Eu não cedo.

Eu não posso encará-lo.

Soluços espontaneamente escapam de mim.

"Olhe para mim, minha Bells. Por favor, não chore."

Eu o ouço falar. Quando removo as minhas mãos, eu o vejo olhando para mim com amor, adoração, e dor nos olhos.

Eu não consigo olhar para eles.

Suas mãos vão para o meu ombro e ele me ajuda a ficar de pé.

Ele deixa-me sem palavras.

Ele enxuga minhas lágrimas com uma mão enquanto a outra esfrega para cima e para baixo o meu ombro suavemente.

"Pare de repreender a si mesma, Bella. Você fez o que era necessário ser feito."

Mais lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto.

Como poderia ele ser tão compreensivo, depois do que eu fiz com ele?

Meus joelhos começam a ceder, mas ele me firma.

Eu caio em seus braços aos soluços.

Desta vez eu não tento parar de todo.

Ele envolve seus braços em mim e eu me sinto segura, pela primeira vez desde o meu casamento.

Ele passa os dedos pelo meu cabelo e sussurra suavemente,

"Não faça isso com você, Bells. Você fez a coisa certa. Eu não estou bravo com você. Eu nunca iria odiá-la, não importa o que você faça. Você sabe disso Bells, não sabe?"

Eu concordo com a cabeça contra seu peito.

Eu sei que ele nunca iria me odiar.

Ele me prometeu.

Eu tinha sete anos na época.

Meu pai me levou até seu melhor amigo, o solar do Senhor Billy Black.

Jocob, meu melhor amigo, é filho dele.

(...)

_Mas eu estava com medo naquele dia, porque pensei que Jacob iria me odiar depois de saber que o sapo que ele me deu havia morrido._

_Eu não cuidei dele muito bem._

_Eu estava chorando muito._

_Mamãe disse que Jacob iria entender que havia sido apenas um erro, mas não acreditei nela._

_Quando chegamos ao Solar, eu comecei a chorar mais histericamente._

_Meu pai me pegou em seus braços e tentou me acalmar._

_Ele disse,_

_"Bella, uma Dama nunca chora assim. Você é uma garota forte. Se você tiver cometido um erro, seja corajosa e aceite. Peça-lhe perdão. __Tenho certeza que ele irá perdoá-la."_

_Suas palavras me acalmaram e eu respirei fundo para me controlar._

_Quando Jacob me viu, correu em minha direção, me tomou em seus braços, e começou a me balançar ao redor._

_Ele era muito forte para um menino de oito anos._

_Ele esperou que eu começasse a rir como eu normalmente faço, e quando ele me colocou sobre os meus pés e eu não estava sorrindo, ele segurou o meu rosto com as mãos._

_"O que aconteceu Bells?"_

_Ele perguntou e os meus olhos ficaram cheios de lágrimas._

_Ele iria me odiar._

_Aquele era o único pensamento em minha mente._

_Ele ficou preocupado quando me viu chorando._

_"Por favor, não chore, Bells. Diga-me o que está errado. Eu prometo que irei corrigir isso. Apenas me diga."_

_Eu sabia que tinha que dizer-lhe, por isso disse entre soluços:_

_"O... sapo... você... me... deu... morreu. Eu sinto... mui... muito Jacob."_

_Cobri meu rosto com as mãos e chorei._

_Em vez de me xingar, ele me envolveu em um abraço e sussurrou,_

_"Está tudo bem, Bells. Por favor, não desperdice suas preciosas lágrimas por isso. Nada é mais importante do que você."_

_Eu levantei minha cabeça e perguntei a ele._

_"Então você não me odeia?"_

_Ele riu e disse,_

_"Eu nunca iria odiá-la Bells. Nunca."_

_"Promete?"_

_"Prometo."_

(...)

Hoje, olhando em seus olhos, eu não consigo encontrar qualquer ódio.

Apenas compreensão.

Eu sempre me perguntei por que eu não tinha me apaixonado por Jacob.

Ele é mais do que perfeito.

Ele apenas não é Edward.

Ele se inclina para frente e dá um beijo na minha testa.

Ele sorri o sorriso do meu Jacob e diz,

"Eu estou orgulhoso de você, Bells. O que você fez, nem todo mundo teria feito. Sabendo que a pessoa com quem você irá casar irá odiá-la e ainda atravessar o casamento para o bem dos outros é algo que só a minha Bells faria."

Eu olho para ele com admiração, mas ele não terminou ainda.

"Você sabe que eu teria lhe pedido para fugir comigo, mas eu sei que você nunca faria isso. Isso é algo que um covarde faz e a minha Bells não é uma covarde."

É difícil acreditar que ele tenha tanta fé em mim.

Ele me entende.

"E eu sei que Edward irá amar você um dia. Você é tão doce que nenhum homem seria capaz de resistir a você. Confie em mim. Ele não será capaz de evitar."

Ele tem lágrimas nos olhos e me puxa para ele.

Ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo e eu sinto a umidade no meu pescoço. Eu o fiz chorar.

No entanto, antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, eu ouço uma voz furiosa dizer,

"Lhe faria bem Jacob, afastar-se da minha esposa."

* * *

**_Será que alguém está com ciúmes daquela que ele jurou odiar pelo resto da vida? u.u_**

**_Até sexta!_**

**_Nai._**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

**~ Edward ~**

Eu não tenho ideia do porquê, mas eu não gosto que ela esteja se afastando de mim.

Em direção a ele.

Aquele vira-lata.

Sei que não deveria me importar.

Mas eu me importo.

Eu nunca gostei dele e tenho certeza que o sentimento é mútuo.

A reação do meu corpo por Bella está me afetando. Minha mente quer ficar longe dela, mas o meu corpo...

Meu corpo traidor a quer.

Muito.

Ontem à noite, com a sensação de seu corpo contra o meu, minha masculinidade ficou em posição de sentido imediatamente.

O sabor de sua pele...

_Sério, _Edward. Você é suposto odiá-la.

Eu a odeio com paixão.

Tanto é assim que eu quero foder com ela.

Com tanto furor que ela não consiga nem andar direito depois.

E esta manhã, quando ela me perguntou por que eu mantenho uma pedra no meu bolso, eu não sabia se queria morrer de vergonha ou rir.

Sério? Uma pedra?

É muito maior do que uma pedra.

Apenas dizendo.

Eu decido seguir a minha irmã e _esposa_.

Você sabe.

Só para ver como o vira-lata iria reagir.

Eu não me importo que ela pareça tão indefesa, ferida e...

Eu não sei. Eu estou apenas um curioso.

Quando eu chego ao topo da escada, minha _esposa _está fechando a porta da biblioteca atrás dela.

Eu desço as escadas e estou prestes a ir para a biblioteca quando o meu caminho é bloqueado pela minha mãe.

Ela tem os braços cruzados e está olhando para mim.

O que diabos eu fiz agora?

Ela tem a mesma aparência que tinha noite passada.

(...)

_Eu estava sentado na biblioteca junto à lareira, cuidando da minha bebida._

_Eu posso ver as chamas do fogo dançando no ar, sentindo o mesmo fogo queimar dentro de mim._

_Como você pôde fazer isso comigo Tanya? Eu te amava tanto._

_Eu dei-lhe tudo o que você desejava._

_Apenas uma palavra de sua boca, e eu dava a ela._

_Eu adorava o chão que ela pisava._

_Ela era filha de um cavalheiro humilde, mas eu a tratava como uma princesa._

_Ela só precisava dizer uma vez que eu a teria seguido._

_Para qualquer lugar que ela quisesse._

_Mas ela não o fez._

_Ela nunca me amou._

_De repente, me levanto com esse pensamento e jogo o copo do outro lado da sala._

_Ele quebra em centenas de pequenos pedaços, como o meu coração._

_A porta se abre e eu ouço um par de passos atrás de mim._

_Eu me viro para ver quem é._

_Quem quer que seja está muito zangado._

_Assim como eu._

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"_

_Ouço minha mãe dizer com raiva._

_Eu ainda não me viro._

_Eu sei que ela vai dizer o que quer de qualquer maneira._

_Nada poderia parar a Duquesa Esme._

_"Como você pôde fazer isso com Bella? Você a deixou lá fora sozinha. A pobre não tinha ideia do que deveria fazer. Ela parecia tão perdida, Edward."_

_Quando eu não respondo, minha mãe continua, desta vez com uma voz suave._

_"Edward, eu sei que você está magoado, mas você precisa entender que Bella não merece ser punida. Ela também é uma vítima de tudo isso."_

_Não. Eu não vou deixar que me façam sentir culpado._

_Bella não é uma vítima._

_Ela tinha uma escolha, mas ela escolheu ignorá-la._

_Ela está atrás apenas do meu dinheiro._

_Assim como sua irmã._

_Por que eu não vi isso antes?_

_"Ela é sua esposa, Edward. Você irá tratá-la como tal. Você irá tratá-la com respeito, como se deve respeitar a sua esposa."_

_Eu acentuadamente me volto para ela e a encaro._

_Ela nem sequer pestaneja, mas encara de volta._

_"Ela é minha esposa apenas no nome. Ela deveria se alegrar com o fato de que eu não irei anular esse casamento."_

_Eu cuspo._

_"Edward, você não irá falar com a sua mãe dessa maneira."_

_Meu pai diz calmamente, mas com firmeza._

_Eu não havia percebido que meu pai estava lá até aquele momento._

_Eu respiro fundo e peço desculpas._

_"Peço desculpas minha mãe. Por favor, me perdoe."_

_Ela balança a cabeça e diz,_

_"Está tudo bem, Edward. Agora, você precisa ir para a sua esposa. Ela está em seu quarto._

_Meu quarto._

_Não há nenhuma maneira de dormirmos nos mesmos aposentos._

_Eu abro minha boca para falar isso, mas minha mãe me impede._

_"Nem pensar em jogá-la para fora de seu quarto. É tanto dela quanto seu."_

_Com isso dito, ela sai da biblioteca, nem mesmo ouvindo a minha resposta._

(...)

Eu sei que ela quer me impedir de ir até aquele vira-lata, mas eu não vou recuar.

Então, eu cruzo meus braços e a encaro de volta.

"Você vai deixá-los conversar, Edward. Eu não vou permitir que você os perturbe."

Minha mãe diz que enquanto aponta o dedo para mim.

Eu não digo nada, apenas dou a volta nela e caminho em direção à biblioteca.

Abro a porta e o que vejo faz meu sangue ferver.

Aquele vira-lata tem a_ minha _esposa em seus braços, o rosto dele está enterrado em seus cabelos.

Há apenas um pensamento em minha mente.

_Minha_.

* * *

_**Sua? Acho que você terá que pedalar um pouco amigo...**_

_**Beijo e até segunda!**_

_**Nai.**_


	17. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

**~ Edward ~**

Como se atreve ele colocar as mãos imundas na minha mulher?

"Lhe faria bem, Jacob, afastar-se da minha esposa."

Ambos ficam tensos diante da minha voz irritada e voltam-se para mim, mas ele não remove suas mãos da minha esposa.

Eu caminho em direção a eles, meus olhos atirando punhais em Jacob, que está devolvendo o meu olhar.

Eu arrebato minha esposa longe desse vira-lata e envolvo um braço ao redor de sua cintura, ainda olhando para ele.

Eu não tenho ideia de por que estou sendo tão possessivo com a mulher que me enganou de uma forma que ninguém fez antes, mas sou.

O pensamento de Jacob ou qualquer outro homem tocá-la me faz querer jogá-la por cima do meu ombro, levá-la para o meu quarto e mostrar a ela a quem ela pertence.

Uma e outra vez.

Meus sentimentos por ela estão me deixando totalmente confuso.

"Edward, por favor..."

Balla começa a dizer com uma voz suplicante, mas um olhar meu e ela se cala. Medo está escrito em todo o seu rosto.

Neste momento, eu não me importo.

Eu só quero esse vira latas fora da minha casa.

Longe da minha esposa.

_Você sabe, você disse ontem à noite que ela é sua esposa apenas no nome_ .

Minha consciência me diz.

Então o que? Ela ainda é minha esposa.

Esse vira latas estreita os olhos para mim e diz:

"Pare com isso Cullen. Você a está machucando."

Eu aperto ainda mais o meu domínio sobre ela.

Eu não vou deixá-lo levá-la para longe de mim.

Ele sempre fez isso.

(...)

_Eu tenho estado à espera da minha Tanya._

_Minha linda, charmosa e doce Tanya._

_Eu podia sentir-me endurecer somente com o pensamento._

_Bella também estaria lá._

_A inocente... não, ruborizada Bella lhe convém mais._

_Eu gosto de fazê-la corar._

_Há uma ligação especial entre nós._

_Eu sei que uma amizade entre uma menina e um menino é quase considerada um tabu._

_Mas Bella e eu somos amigos._

_Não que alguém saiba disso._

_Ela cora muito na minha presença._

_Eu amo isso._

_Os Black também estarão aqui hoje._

_Bem como aquele vira lata, Jacob._

_Eu faço uma careta com esse pensamento._

_A carruagem dos Swan chega e eu prendo a respiração esperando impacientemente pela minha Tanya._

_Apenas mais dois anos e até que ela complete dezoito anos. __Então, nós poderemos nos casar._

_Iremos nos tornar homem e mulher na frente da igreja e de Deus._

_Eu mal podia esperar._

_Bella sai da carruagem e seus olhos encontram os meus._

_Ela olha imediatamente para baixo e eu posso vê-la corar._

_Ela olha para mim debaixo de seus cílios e me dá um sorriso tímido__._

_Eu sorrio._

_Ela começa a caminhar em direção a mim, mas é interrompida por um homem._

_Jacob Black._

_Ele a toma nos braços e gira em torno dela._

_Ela dá uma bela risada._

_Eu não gosto dela em seus braços._

_Eu sei que eles estão para se casar em breve, mas eles não são casados ainda._

_Não é o caso._

_Se alguém a visse assim, ela ficaria falada._

_Isso não o detém._

_Ele a deixa cair sobre seus pés e oferece o braço para ela._

_Ela o toma e eles caminham em direção ao jardim._

_Longe de mim._

_Bella olha por cima do ombro e me dá um sorriso de desculpas._

_Eu sorrio de volta para lhe dizer que está tudo bem._

_Jacob segue sua linha de visão e a vê olhando para mim e ele cerra os olhos para mim, me encarando._

_Eu encaro de volta._

_Eu sinto uma mão no meu braço e me viro para ver minha linda Tanya olhando para mim com um brilho em seus olhos. _

_Um enorme sorriso surge em meu rosto._

(...)

Naquele tempo, eu pensei que o brilho fosse amor e felicidade em me ver.

Agora, eu não tenho tanta certeza.

Eu confiava em Bella mais do que em qualquer outro. É por isso que dói tanto que ela, de todas as pessoas, tenha me enganado.

Eu gostaria que eles tivessem vindo a mim e explicado a situação, mas não o fizeram.

Eles não consideram os meus sentimentos.

Ela não considerou os meus sentimentos.

Agora, eu não vou considerar os seus.

O vira lata ainda está olhando para mim, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

"Ela é _minha_ esposa. Eu farei o que eu achar melhor. _Você _ não tem o direito de dizer nada."

Sua mandíbula cerra e ele dá um passo em minha direção.

Eu não volto atrás.

Ele não me assusta.

Ele nunca foi capaz me assustar.

Meu braço ainda está em torno de Bella, ela coloca a mão em seu peito e avisa que ele pare.

A outra mão está no meu peito como se isso fosse capaz de me parar.

"Jacob, por favor, vá."

Minha esposa diz.

Black olha para ela com uma expressão... como se não acreditasse no que está ouvindo.

Eu não consigo evitar o sorriso, mas meus olhos se estreitaram ainda para ele.

Ele diz:

"Mas Bella, ele não está no seu juízo perfeito. Ele poderia machucá-la. Eu não poderia... eu _não irei_ permiti-lo."

Bella não o deixa dizer mais nada.

"Eu sei que você está preocupado comigo Jacob. Mas eu posso lidar com isso. Você acabou de dizer que tem fé completa em mim. Por favor, Jacob, se você um dia me amou, você irá sair."

Ele relutantemente consente, mas não parece feliz.

Ha! Covarde.

Ele olha para mim antes de sair, mas seus olhos me dão um aviso de que se eu sequer colocar a mão sobre ela, ele me mataria.

Eu não preciso entender o significado.

Ele a ama e ela o ama.

Eu posso sentir a minha raiva aumentando.

Eu me viro para ela, que tinha conseguido sair do meu braço.

"O que diabos está errado com você, Edward? Por que você se comportou assim com Jacob? Ele não fez nada para você." Ela diz em uma voz irritada.

Ela não disse isso.

Eu caminho em direção a ela, mas ela se move para trás até que suas costas atinjam a parede.

Eu paro quando há uma distância insignificante entre nós e começo a falar em voz baixa.

"Você. É. Minha. Talvez eu nunca te ame, mas você sempre irá me pertencer, Isabella Marie Cullen. Sempre."

Seus olhos se arregalam, mas eu continuo, minha voz subindo.

"Eu sei que você ainda o ama, mas eu não vou deixar você livre para ele. Eu sei que você o quer, mas eu não vou deixar você se prostituir como..."

Antes que eu possa continuar eu sinto seu tapa no meu rosto.

* * *

**Merecido, diga-se de passagem...**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

**~ Bella ~**

Eu acabo de bater em Edward.

Eu não posso acreditar que fiz isso.

Eu levo um momento para registrar o que fiz, mas foi demais para mim. As palavras de Edward...

Como ele poderia sequer pensar isso de mim?

O meu Edward me conhecia tão bem.

Ele nunca diria uma coisa dessas.

Mas esse...

Eu sei que se eu o machucasse eu ficaria triste.

Seus olhos me dizem muito.

Eles estão ameaçadores.

Não há nenhum traço do meu Edward neles.

Apenas raiva e uma promessa.

Uma promessa para me destruir completamente.

Olhando em seus olhos, eu tento encontrar o meu Edward, que uma vez havia protegido a minha virtude.

(...)

_Edward ganhou o torneio ontem e os Cullen resolveram dar uma grande festa para comemorar seu sucesso._

_É aí que eu me encontro hoje._

_Edward está dançando com Tanya, e o olhar é de puro amor e alegria em seu rosto enquanto ele está olhando para ela._

_Eu posso ver que Tanya sente o mesmo._

_Eu estou feliz por eles._

_Ainda __dói ver o amor de sua vida estar com outra pessoa._

_Eu deveria estar sentindo a falta de Jacob e eu sinto. __Assim como sinto falta de um amigo, não como meu noivo._

_Edward se inclina e a beija na testa._

_Tanya olha para ele e lhe dá um sorriso doce._

_O sorriso que Edward dá para ela é demais para eu lidar._

_Eu posso sentir as lágrimas inundando os meus olhos e eu corro para fora do grande salão para as escadas._

_Quando eu alcanço as escadas, eu caminho em direção ao quarto de Alice._

_Ela __não se importaria se eu usasse o quarto dela._

_Eu só preciso de um momento para organizar meus pensamentos._

_No meio do caminho, sinto que alguém está me seguindo. __Quando olho para trás, ninguém está lá._

_Estou apenas sendo uma menina boba, assim como Edward me chama._

_Ele __me chama assim quando sabe que ninguém está escutando._

_Eu sinto um sorriso amargo no meu rosto._

_Eu não podia mais conter as lágrimas._

_Eu continuo e alcanço seus aposentos. __Eu entro e me sento na cama._

_Eu dobro as minhas pernas e coloco meus braços ao redor dos joelhos._

_Eu coloco minha testa em meus joelhos, e não consigo mais controlar minhas emoções._

_Soluços espontaneamente me escapam._

_Eu não estou certa de quanto tempo eu poderia aguentar vê-los assim._

_Eu não deveria estar sentindo isso._

_Eles estão felizes e ele está feliz. __Isso é tudo o que importa._

_Eu tento dizer isso a mim mesma, mas meu coração ainda está quebrando._

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de quanto tempo eu estive aqui, mas eu ouço a porta aberta._

_Alice veio me encontrar, ela sabe que eu não gosto de festas._

_Ela ficará preocupada se me vir chorando, então eu tento me recompor. __Eu limpo as minhas lágrimas e engesso um grande sorriso no meu rosto antes de me virar em direção a ela._

_No entanto, não é Alice, e sim o Senhor James Hunter._

_Eu não gosto dele, ele me dá más vibrações._

_Papai __me disse para ficar longe dele, ele tem uma má reputação. __Ele estar nos aposentos de Alice não é uma coisa boa._

_Eu saio da cama e posso sentir o meu corpo tremer de medo._

_Lágrimas escorrem pelo meu rosto, mas desta vez por um motivo diferente._

_Ele não deveria estar aqui. __Se alguém me vê em um mesmo cômodo que ele, isso iria me destruir._

_Ele começa a dar um passo em minha direção. __Há um sorriso sinistro em rosto._

_Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ele tem em mente, mas eu sei que não é bom._

_Eu começo a recuar, mas ele não para de andar na minha direção._

_Eu tomo uma decisão precipitada e faço uma corrida em direção à porta, mas antes que eu possa alcançá-la, estou pressionada contra uma porta, e um corpo duro é pressionando contra mim._

_Um grito me escapa._

_Eu sinto algo cavando meus quadris, mas eu não me importo com o que seja, eu preciso que ele saia de cima de mim._

_Isso não é adequado._

_"Afaste-se de mim, Senhor James"._

_Eu tento dizer com a voz firme, mas soa patético._

_Ele só me dá um sorriso e diz:_

_"Não seja assim querida. Poderíamos nos divertir muito juntos."_

_Ele pressiona mais seu corpo contra mim e um gemido me escapa._

_Sua mão vem para o meu pescoço e ele a move para baixo._

_Eu tento impedi-lo, mas ele segura a minha mão contra a parede. __Com a mão livre, ele passa a afrouxar o meu vestido._

_Antes __que ele possa continuar uma voz diz:_

_"Saia de cima dela agora, James."_

_É Edward._

_Nós viramos a cabeça para ver Edward muito irritado de pé na porta._

_James dá a ele seu sorriso sinistro e me impede de me virar na direção de Edward, aumentando a pressão no meu braço._

_Eu tento me afastar, mas ele é muito mais forte do que eu._

_Edward me vê lutando e começa a vir em nossa direção._

_Quando chega a nós, ele ordena James a me soltar, mas James continua sorrindo e diz:_

_"Vamos, Edward. Ela quer. Ela é realmente apenas uma puta"._

_Eu suspiro com a palavra. __Antes que ele possa dizer qualquer coisa mais, Edward o prende contra a parede por sua garganta; Edward está tremendo de raiva._

_James parece assustado quando Edward fala com uma voz fervente._

_"Se você falar mais uma palavra contra a honra dela, eu irei matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos. Eu confio nela mais do que confio em mim mesmo. Ela não faz nada errado."_

_Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas diante de sua confiança e eu me apaixono por Edward muito mais._

_Como eu não poderia?_

_Edward joga James do outro lado do quarto e lhe diz:_

_"Deixe a propriedade antes que eu perca o pouco controle que tenho sobre mim mesmo, James."_

_James se atrapalha em seus pés para sair, mas se volta para nós no último momento._

_"Você irá se arrepender por isso Edward."_

_Com isso, ele manca para fora do quarto._

_Eu me viro para ele e tento falar._

_"Ed... ward... Eu juro que não fiz..."_

_Mas ele só me leva em seus braços e começa a sussurrar._

_"Bella bobinha, eu sei que não e eu conheço James. Você nunca faria isso Bella."_

(...)

Eu tento encontrar aquele Edward, mas eu não posso.

Ele levanta a mão e eu penso que ele vai me bater de volta.

Eu fecho meus olhos e sinto o punho de Edward contra a parede.

Eu abro os olhos para ver sua mandíbula cerrar e ele range.

"Você sentirá muito, Isabella. Sua família pagará por isso. Eu prometo."

Eu suspiro.

Ele dá um passo atrás ainda olhando para mim antes de caminhar até a porta.

Eu caio de joelhos, mas pergunto-lhe:

"O que aconteceu com você, Edward? Esse não é você."

Ele para morto em suas trilhas e seu corpo fica rígido.

Ele se vira para mim e, por um momento eu vejo um homem quebrado.

Assim que vejo o meu Edward, ele desaparece e é substituído pelo homem duro que agora eu conheço.

"Ele foi brutalmente assassinado por aqueles que amava e confiava mais."

* * *

_**Ah Edward... você ainda causará danos a outras pessoas com esse ódio todo. Onde está aquele que te fará pensar na grande burrada que você está fazendo? u.u**_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Beijo!**_


	19. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

**~ Edward ~**

"O que aconteceu com você Edward? Esse não é você."

Sua pergunta me impede de me mover e meu corpo fica tenso.

Eu me viro e apenas olho para ela.

Eu sei que ela pode ver a dor em meus olhos por causa de sua pergunta.

Eu não sei se rio ou fico com raiva dela.

Ela é a razão pela qual eu me tornei isso e ela ainda está me perguntando essas coisas.

Ela tem a coragem de dizer tais palavras.

"Ele foi brutalmente assassinado por aqueles que ele mais amava e confiava". Eu digo a ela, fervendo em ódio.

O ódio é muito, muito melhor do que a dor no meu coração.

Seus olhos se arregalam com a minha resposta e isso me machuca.

Uma pequena parte de mim quer pegá-la em meus braços e fazer o que for preciso para trazer um sorriso em seu rosto, do jeito que eu costumava fazer.

(...)

_Aos 15 anos de idade, eu vou até a fazenda Swan para encontrar o jovem Senhor Jasper Swan, meu amigo._

_Jasper e eu somos da mesma idade._

_Eu desmonto meu cavalo quando chego lá._

_Eu caminho em direção à entrada principal, mas um movimento no canto do meu olho me para._

_Sigo sua direção e os meus olhos pegam um vislumbre de cabelos castanhos atrás de uma árvore ao lado da mansão Swan._

_Eu viro o meu pescoço para ver a jovem Senhorita Swan, pulando e acenando com a mão._

_Seus olhos estão fixos em algo na árvore e eu posso ver o movimento dos seus lábios._

_Eu me torno curioso com o que Bella está fazendo._

_Eu ando em direção a ela e a ouço dizendo:_

_"Venha para baixo ou você vai cair. Favor, você vai se machucar."_

_Eu posso ouvir a preocupação em sua voz._

_Minhas sobrancelhas vincam, pensando no que poderia ser._

_Eu me aproximo mais e vejo um gato na árvore._

_Só ela poderia estar preocupada com um gato na árvore, boba Bella._

_Antes de perceber, eu me encontro rindo muito._

_Minha risada alerta Bella da minha presença, e ela se vira para mim._

_Seus olhos se arregalam e um rubor se espalha em seu rosto pálido._

_Seus olhos caem para o chão e ela faz uma reverência diante de mim._

_"Bom dia, Lorde Edward."_

_Ela diz, em voz baixa, envergonhada._

_Eu falo enquanto ando em sua direção._

_"Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer-lhe para me chamar de Edward, Bella?"_

_Eu tento manter a minha voz firme._

_Se qualquer coisa, seu rubor se intensifica e ela gagueja._

_"Eu... sinto... muito."_

_Eu sorrio com isso._

_"Está tudo bem. Mas lembre-se da próxima vez."_

_Eu digo a ela para que ela possa relaxar._

_Com os olhos ainda no chão, ela me dá um aceno de cabeça._

_"Agora, me diga o que você estava fazendo?"_

_Sua cabeça se move na minha direção e seus olhos se arregalam._

_Ela suspira e se volta para a árvore como se tivesse apenas acabado de se lembrar de que tem um gato para salvar._

_Por dentro, eu estou rindo enquanto consigo manter meu rosto composto._

_Ela se vira para mim com seus olhos vidrados de lágrimas e implora._

_"Edward, por favor, salve o gato ou ele irá se machucar."_

_Toda a diversão desaparece do meu rosto e admiração a substitui._

_Esta menina tem um coração de ouro._

_Eu olho para o gato para ver que ele não está tão alto na árvore._

_Estou realmente considerando essa estupidez?_

_Meus olhos vão para Bella e eu vejo uma lágrima escapar de seus olhos._

_Sim, eu o salvarei._

_Eu respiro fundo e caminho até a árvore._

_Eu me abraço contra o tronco da árvore e começo a subir._

_Não é difícil, eu tenho feito isso antes, mas isso é estupidez._

_Quando estou em cima da árvore, eu me viro para Bella e vejo um olhar esperançoso em seu rosto._

_O gato está me olhando, não, me encarando, me avisando para não ir mais longe._

_Eu estreito meus olhos e me movo com cautela de joelhos, minhas mãos prontas para pegar o maldito gato._

_Para Bella._

_Enquanto eu sigo em frente, ele se move para trás._

_Eu salto para pegar o gato e perco o equilíbrio._

_Eu pouso de bunda com o gato no meu braço._

_Bella corre em direção a mim e leva o gato de mim e verifica se o bichano não tem ferimentos._

_Sério?__Eu fui o único que caiu e ela está preocupada com o gato._

_Mas o sorriso em seu rosto me faz esquecer a minha dor._

_Ela olha para mim e suspira._

_"Oh, Deus! Edward. Você está bem? Eu sinto muito. Por favor, me perdoe."_

_Ela começa a se desculpar._

_Bonita._

_Eu rio e digo a ela para não se preocupar._

_No entanto, porque é com Bella que eu estou falando, ela não ouve e começa a chorar, então eu a pego em meus braços._

(...)

Olhando para ela, hoje eu me pergunto se ela a mesma Bella que me causou tanta dor.

Aquela que me enganou de forma tão brutal.

Dirijo-me para a porta e vejo minha mãe às pressas vindo até nós com Emmett, meu primo, atrás dela.

Seus olhos vão para Bella quando ela chega à porta da biblioteca e se vira para olhar para mim.

Nada de novo nisso.

Eu a ignoro e continuo a me dirigir para a porta.

"Edward".

Ouço minha mãe me chamando, mas eu continuo em movimento.

Eu ouço um par de passos a seguir-me e com o som deles, eu sei que é Emmett.

Ótimo! Apenas o que eu preciso.

Ele é o maior simpatizante de Bella.

Ele é como um irmão mais velho para ela.

Seu protetor.

* * *

_**Ahhhh Emmett!**_

_**Ps. Edward é cego ou o que?**_

_**Até segunda,**_

_**Nai.**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Emmett me segue até os estábulos mesmo que eu faça o meu melhor para evitá-lo.

Esse é Emmett para você.

Ele nunca pesca a dica, ele nem mesmo quer.

Sei que ele vai defender o caso de Bella.

Como se eu não tivesse pessoas o suficiente prontas para me atacar na primeira oportunidade que eu machucar Bella.

Não importa que eu seja o mais machucado.

Mesmo quando a machuco, eu ainda sinto a dor.

Contudo, não posso me permitir sentir pena dela.

Monto meu cavalo e dou um pontapé nele, fazendo-o correr.

Quando ouço o som de outro conjunto de cascos, sei que Emmett está me seguindo.

Coloco mais pressão no cavalo com minhas coxas, fazendo-o correr mais rápido.

A pessoa atrás de mim não aceita a derrota, e logo está correndo perto de mim.

"Edward, vamos lá. Ouça-me, primo querido."

Ele diz em sua consideravelmente alegre voz.

Olho para ele de lado.

Ele não é daqueles fáceis de ser evitado;

É de Emmett que estamos falando.

Depois de algumas passadas, ele ganha velocidade e está bloqueando o meu caminho, me fazendo ter que puxar as rédeas do meu cavalo para evitar uma colisão.

Encaro-o e ele me dá um sorriso atrevido.

Olho em volta para ver que estamos no bosque.

Desmonto do meu cavalo e acaricio sua crina. Isso parece ter um afeito calmante sobre ele.

Ele também está encarando Emmett.

Emmett desmonta seu próprio e vem até mim.

Não dou nenhuma atenção para ele.

Deixe-o conversar com si mesmo.

"Então, irmãozinho. Ouvi dizer que você está amarrado. Parabéns."

Olho para e ele e volto para o meu cavalo.

Ele apenas ri.

Sinto minha raiva cedendo.

Então ele está quieto. Muito quieto.

Viro em direção a ele para vê-lo apoiado em uma árvore. Ele está olhando para mim com uma expressão indecifrável em sua face.

Emmett não diz nada; ele apenas continua a olhar para mim.

Isso está me deixando desconfortável.

Suspiro e pergunto a ele, "Você quer dizer mais alguma coisa ou prefere ficar de pé aí e olhar para mim sem nenhum motivo particular?"

Eu termino com um rolar de olhos.

Ele respira fundo e um triste olhar aparece em seu rosto.

"Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu com você, Edward", ele diz.

Eu me viro para longe dele, mas ele continua,

"Quem sabia que Bella poderia fazer aquilo? Ela sempre pareceu tão inocente. Nunca soube que isso era uma fachada. Nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser tão cruel e mentirosa."

Minha raiva aumenta de novo, mas por uma razão diferente.

"Ela é tão puta..."

Antes que ele possa completar sua sentença, eu o tenho contra a árvore, minhas mãos em sua garganta.

Estou respirando pesado e o encaro.

_Como ele ousa dizer isso sobre a minha Bella?_

Mas ele continua,

"Ela não é o que nós pensávamos, não é, Edward? Ela tem um coração tão mau."

Minha mão em volta de sua garganta se aperta.

Ele apenas sorri para mim.

Ele age como se esperasse que eu me comportasse de tal maneira.

Minhas sobrancelhas se unem e eu estou confuso.

_Qual é a dele?_

"Por que tão bravo, Edward? Não é isso o que você pensa dela? Do que você a tem chamado?" ele pergunta e eu estreito meus olhos.

Ele rola os olhos e diz,

"Você não foi exatamente quieto."

Solto minha mão e caminho para longe dele.

"Sério. Por que você está com raiva por eu ter dito algo ruim sobre Bella? Não sou aquele que a está culpando, é você. Não entendi porque você ficou chateado se eu disse algo que está na sua mente", ele continua.

Eu não digo nada porque não tenho uma resposta para isso.

Ele está certo. Por que eu ataquei meu primo quando ele apenas falou em voz alta o que tenho pensado?

"Você não tem uma resposta para isso, tem?"

Ele não espera pela minha resposta, ele não precisa.

"Eu sei que você não tem porque, lá dentro, você sabe que não é ela que está errada. Você sabe que ela fez o que foi necessário", ele diz vindo para minha frente.

Eu desvio porque não posso enfrentá-lo.

Recuso-me a acreditar nele porque ele está errado.

Ele tem que estar.

Eu não estou pronto para perdoar, então eu não vou.

"Edward, essa não é a primeira vez que Bella tem que pagar pelos erros de Tanya."

Ele está certo. Essa não é a primeira vez.

(...)

_Eu tinha ido até a residência dos Swan para escoltar minha irmã, que havia ido até lá para se encontrar com Bella naquela manhã, de volta para a propriedade dos Cullen._

_Entro na propriedade para ver que Tanya está dançando de maneira imprópria para uma dama no hall principal._

_Ela não deveria._

_Sei que ela tem doze._

_Mas ela se comporta como se tivesse cinco anos de idade._

_De repente, um vaso na mesa lateral cai no chão e se parte em incontáveis pedaços._

_Tanya para de dançar e eu posso ver lágrimas na margem de seus olhos._

_Sinto pena dela porque sei que o vaso era importante._

_Ele foi um presente do Rei para o Senhor Charlie Swan._

_Uma Bella de quatorze anos de idade vem correndo da cozinha com um olhar de horror em sua face._

_Ela se vira para Tanya e depois para mim._

_Ela me olha implorando._

_Pelo que, eu não sei._

_Eu abro minha boca mas ouço alguém descendo as escadas com pressa._

_Viro para as escadas para ver Madame Swan descendo pelos degraus._

_Ela parece preocupada._

_Quando chega ao hall principal, seus olhos crescem e ela ergue uma expressão aterrorizada. Então, ela fica furiosa._

_Ela se vira para Tanya. Pela expressão da mulher mais velha, ela está prestes a repreender a filha mais nova, quando Bella vem à frente e diz,_

_"Desculpe-me, mamãe. Eu não notei o vaso na minha excitação e ele se quebrou. Por favor, me perdoe."_

_Madame Swan e Tanya arfam ao mesmo tempo, mas por diferentes razões._

_Tanya vem à frente e está prestes a dizer alguma coisa quando Bella coloca as mãos em suas entrelaçadas para silenciá-la._

_Madame Swan parece desapontada e diz,_

_"Isabella Marie Swan, nunca esperei tal comportamento de você. Se tivesse sido Tanya eu teria entendido. Mas com você, você será punida por isso. Você não se encontrará com Lady Alice Cullen por uma semana, e eu te proíbo de sair da propriedade pelo próximo mês. Você também fará o jantar da família por um mês."_

_Meus olhos se estreitam._

_Isso é errado._

_Ela não merece isso._

_Tanya merece._

_Bella deixa seus olhos caírem para o chão e acena._

_Bella era a única do aposento que sabia da minha presença. _

_Caminho mais para dentro do cômodo e as notifico da minha presença._

_Madame Swan se vira para mim e vem ao meu encontro._

_As três madames fazem uma reverência diante de mim, e eu faço uma mesura para cada uma delas._

_Abro minha boca para corrigir Madame Swan quando os olhos de Bella encontram os meus com o mesmo olhar suplicante. _

_Dessa vez, sei o que pede de mim._

_Não tenho certeza se posso dar isso a ela._

_Isso seria errado._

_Muito errado._

_Mas o olhar no rosto de Bella força-me a manter o meu silêncio._

_Olho para Madame Swan, que está olhando para mim com uma expressão curiosa, então eu digo,_

_"Bom dia, Madame Swan. Estou aqui para escoltar Alice de volta para a mansão."_

_Lembro-me de minha irmã, então, e meus olhos vasculham ao redor do cômodo para vê-la parada próxima a cozinha._

_A expressão em seu rosto me diz que ela também não está feliz com o que aconteceu._

_Ela conhece a natureza de Bella._

_Assim como eu._

(...)

O que Emmett está dizendo é verdade?

Bella é uma vítima?

Não, eu não posso pensar nisso.

Me viro para ver que ele já montou de volta em seu cavalo.

Ele pega as rédeas e diz,

"Edward, ela é a melhor coisa que aconteceu para você não importa o que. Recomponha-se e veja o que está bem diante de você, antes que seja tarde demais."

Então, ele está em seu caminho, deixando-me com meus pensamentos.

* * *

**Quem quer dar um beijo em Emmett?**

**Até quarta!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

(Tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

A dor em sua voz me mata mais do que suas palavras.

A culpa se sobrepõe à minha raiva por suas palavras anteriores.

Ele gira para fora do cômodo. Quando ele se vai, Esme vem até mim.

Emmett está no vão da porta e seus olhos encontram os meus.

Eles transmitem tudo o que preciso saber.

Eu sou inocente aos olhos deles.

Ele me dá um sorriso e sai atrás de Edward.

Esme cai de joelhos na minha frente e, sem uma palavra, me toma em seus braços.

As lágrimas caem sem serem convidadas.

Choro em seus braços, embora ela não diga nada. Apenas segue massageando minhas costas e ocasionalmente acariciando meus cabelos.

Depois de chorar meu coração, levanto meu rosto e limpo minhas lágrimas.

Dou a ela um sorriso agradecido e ela me responde com o seu triste.

"Eu sinto muitíssimo, Bella querida", ela diz. Levanto minha cabeça um pouco, confusa.

Ela pega meu rosto em suas mãos e diz,

"Sinto muito pelo que meu filho disse para você. Não sei o que tem acontecido com ele. Meu filho não é assim."

Ela está dizendo isso mais para ela do que para mim.

Pego a mão dela na minha e digo,

"Eu sei, Duquesa. Ele está agindo daquele jeito porque está machucado."

Uma lágrima escapa de seu olho e ela diz,

"Dê-me uma palavra, Bella, e eu forço Edward a anular esse casamento."

Aperto sua mão na minha e pergunto,

"Você não confia em mim, Duquesa?"

Ela me assegura,

"Eu confio, Bella, mas..."

Eu a interrompo.

"Deixe-me lidar com isso. Eu prometo que não vai demorar muito até termos nosso Edward de volta. Ele não conhece o ódio. Ele nos mostra sua ira, mas eu sei que ele está morrendo por dentro. Nós temos que salvá-lo antes que seja tarde demais."

Ela olha para mim com uma expressão de admiração e maravilha.

"Você não tem ideia de como tenho orgulho de você, minha criança."

Ela diz, cobrindo minha mão com a própria. Dou a ela meu sorriso mais corajoso.

Ela sorri e limpa suas lágrimas.

Ela levanta sobre seus pés antes de me ajudar a levantar.

Ela abre sua boca, mas há uma batida na porta.

Giramos para ver George parado na porta, olhando fixamente para frente.

Olho para baixo para ver que continuo usando meu vestido de noiva, o qual eu aparentemente usei para dormir noite passada.

O vestido de noiva- o vestido que foi feito para Tanya.

Meu coração quebra com isso.

Estou preocupada com Tanya. Onde ela está agora? Existe alguém com ela ou não?

Se existe alguém, pode ele ou ela ser confiável?

Tanya sempre foi assim- tomando decisões no calor do momento.

O que ela fez ontem, foi por minha causa?

Eu sempre encobri os erros dela. Eu levo a culpa acreditando que um dia ela irá aprender.

Mas ela não aprendeu.

Sempre a perdoei quando fez algo errado, mas nunca a perdoarei pelo que fez com Edward.

Ele a amou como nenhum outro.

Ela transformou um doce e adorável homem em uma pessoa furiosa, amarga, mas eu não vou deixar isso continuar. Quero meu Edward de volta mesmo que apenas como amigo.

"O que há, George?"

A voz de Esme me traz de volta dos meus pensamentos.

"Senhor Jasper Swan está aqui, Duquesa", ele diz.

Meu irmão mais velho está aqui.

Um sorriso aparece na minha face.

Esme acena para ele e diz,

"Obrigada por nos informar sobre a presença dele. Por favor, diga a ele que se faça confortável no grande hall e nós estaremos lá logo. Tenha a certeza de que ele seja bem tratado."

"Sim, Duquesa."

George sai depois de fazer uma pequena mesura para ambas.

Esme se vira para mim e acaricia amorosamente minha bochecha. Com um sorriso, ela está fora do cômodo.

Fico feliz, porque preciso de um momento antes que possa enfrentar meu irmão.

Olho fixamente para o fogo ardente na lareira, me preparando para o que está prestes a vir.

A jornada a frente não vai ser fácil, mas eu tomaria qualquer destino que estivesse planejado para mim.

As memória do meu Edward me ajudando através de todos os obstáculos.

Preciso me lembrar que ele é o mesmo Edward.

Ele apenas está machucado.

Fecho meus olhos. Eu juro não derramar uma única lágrima.

Depois de respirar fundo, abro meus olhos com o tanto de determinação que poderia reunir.

Levanto-me e me preparo para encarar meu irmão.

Não faço ideia do que ele pensa de mim agora.

Não fomos capazes de nos encontrar ontem devido ao fato de nosso pai tê-lo mandado procurar por Tanya.

Eu não sei o que esperar.

Quando entro no grande hall, Jasper e Esme etão em uma profunda conversa.

Pigarreio e ambas as cabeças se viram para mim.

Os olhos de Jasper estão preenchidos de preocupação e amor por mim.

Examino seus olhos, mas não encontro nenhuma raiva neles.

Meus olhos lacrimejam, mas não deixo minhas lágrimas caírem.

Respiro fundo e emplasto um sorriso falso.

Eu sei como dar um sorriso falso. É o que tenho feito toda vez que via Edward com Tanya.

Não é como se eu fosse invejosa ou não quisesse que minha irmã fosse feliz. Mesmo assim, isso era doloroso.

Ele sorri um pouco e sacode sua cabeça enquanto se levanta, dizendo que não acredita em mim nem por um segundo.

Ele vem até mim e, sem uma palavra, ele me pega em seus braços.

Deito minha cabeça em seu ombro e coloco uma mão em seu bíceps.

Fecho meus olhos e saboreio a sensação de segurança e comodidade.

Seu queixo está descansando no topo da minha cabeça e não dizemos nada.

Apenas estou feliz por ele não estar bravo comigo.

Depois de algum tempo, ele inclina para trás e toma minha face em suas mãos.

Ele olha diretamente para mim e diz,

"Não tenho palavras suficientes para agradecer o que você fez por nossa família. Somente você poderia sacrificar sua própria vida por outros."

Suas palavras mais uma vez me fazem soluçar e me forço a sorriso para ele.

Mas ele não acabou.

"Desculpo-me por tudo o que você teve que passar por causa do erro de Tanya. O jeito que Edward se comportou..."

Eu o corto.

Já tive pessoas o bastante culpando o meu marido.

"Jasper, isso era destinado a acontecer. O jeito que Edward reagiu? Diga-me, Jasper, como você teria reagido se Alice tivesse feito isso com você."

Eu disse a ele.

Ele parecia triste e eu continuei,

"Ele está machucado, Jasper. Ele precisa de tempo. Se me causar dor o ajuda a passar pela traição que ele teve que sofrer, então que assim seja."

Suas mãos caem e ele se afasta de mim.

"Eu não posso, no meu bom estado mental, deixa-lo fazer isso com você. Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas você é minha irmã. Estou aqui para levá-la de volta para a propriedade Swan. Não vou aceitar um não como resposta."

Ele diz em uma voz monótona.

Se isso fosse antes do meu casamento, eu teria feito o que ele disse, mas era tarde demais para isso.

"Não, Jasper. Eu não vou."

Ele olha para mim, seus olhos em brasas.

Eu nunca disse não para ele.

"Isabella Marie Swan..."

Eu o corto.

"Cullen. Sou Lady Cullen agora. Sou casada agora, Jasper. Não tenho que responder a você. Farei o que meu marido me mandar fazer, e ele ainda não me disse para fazê-lo."

Sei que o que eu disse o machucou; sua expressão me diz tudo.

Desvio meus olhos.

"Bella, por favor."

Balanço minha cabeça.

"Bella, seu casamento não foi consumado ainda. Consequentemente, ele é nulo e sem efeito", Esme disse.

Meus olhos se arregalam e eu apenas a encaro.

Como ela sabe disso?

Não consigo controlar minhas lágrimas agora e meu olhar cai para o chão.

É uma vergonha enorme para uma esposa se seu esposo não a deseja.

Sei que Edward não me quer, mas eu não queria ninguém sabendo sobre isso.

"Quem disse que não foi consumado?"

* * *

_**Ops. Quem disse essa frase?**_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Nai.**_


	22. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Emmett corre pelas árvores, para longe de mim.

Ele está certo?

Bella é realmente inocente?

A voz na minha cabeça diz que é, mas eu a tenho ignorado.

Não sei por quanto tempo mais consigo fazer isso.

Ouço o relincho do meu cavalo e dou minha atenção para ele.

Sei que ele está sedento. Na minha pressa de fugir de Emmett, porém, não o deixei beber a água que o rapaz do estábulo preparou.

Meus olhos vagueiam a floresta familiar.

Há um rio próximo, então eu pego as rédeas do meu cavalo e ando em direção a ele. Meus pensamentos estão em qualquer outro lugar.

Nem mesmo noto o rio na minha frente; removo as rédeas então o cavalo pode beber.

Estou cansado.

Esfregando meu rosto, sou forçado a olhar para baixo. Percebo que ainda estou com minhas roupas do casamento.

Uma risada escapa de mim por conta disso.

Casamento.

Um casamento que eu nunca vou esquecer.

Vou até a margem do rio e colho alguma água em minhas mãos.

Então, fecho meus olhos e jogo-a no meu rosto.

Quando abro meus olhos, viro para o céu em busca de respostas.

Deus me ajude.

Não sei lidar com tudo isso.

Toda essa raiva está me consumindo. Estou cansado.

É quando meus olhos caem em uma família de veados.

Eu lembro.

Lembro-me daquela viagem de caçada quando Jasper, Emmett e eu trouxemos as garotas com a gente.

Alice, Tanya e Bella.

Alice e Tanya estavam animadas.

Bella não tanto.

(...)

_Estávamos cavalgando com as garotas em seus cavalos quando eu vejo um veado perto do rio bebendo água._

_Penso que não há oportunidade melhor para impressionar Tanya, então miro o cervo com meu arco._

_Viro-me para Tanya e aponto o veado com a minha cabeça, indicando silenciosamente._

_É para você._

_Ela me dá um sorriso._

_Tomo isso como um desafio e sorrio de volta._

_Viro minha cabeça, estico o arco, e libero a flecha. Subitamente, uma figura atravessa seu caminho._

_É Bella._

_Estou congelado enquanto vejo Bella aninhando o veado em seu peito, suas costas para mim._

_Há um rasgo na manga de seu vestido e sangue está escorrendo de seu braço._

_Maldição!_

_Vejo todo mundo correndo até ela._

_Nenhum de nós a viu desmontar de seu cavalo e correr até o veado._

_Todos estão tentando livrar o animal, mas ela não deixa._

_Ela está sacudindo-o constantemente e não o larga._

_De repente, estou com raiva._

_Espreito até ela e me agacho para arrancar seu braço em minha direção._

_Ela deixa escapar um soluço e seus olhos encontram os meus._

_Enrolo meu braço ao redor dela e a encaro._

_"Edward, é minha irmã. Largue-a."_

_Ouço Jasper, mas não dou minha atenção a ele._

_O veado corre quando está livre dos braços dela._

_"Você perdeu sua cabeça, Bella?"_

_Eu pergunto a ela em meu ultraje._

_Ela não tinha nenhuma ideia do que poderia ter acontecido se a flecha tivesse ido um pouco para o lado?_

_"Você poderia ter morrido", e__u digo. _

_Lágrimas correm pelas bochechas dela e ela volta seus olhos para o chão, mas eu não a deixo._

_Minha mão livre levanta seu queixo e eu digo depois de me acalmar um pouco._

_"Você é muito preciosa, Bella. Nunca mais faça algo assim de novo."_

_Eu a pego em meus braços, sem nem me importar com o fato de que é impróprio abraçar a irmã mais velha da minha noiva._

_"Eu... sinto... muito... mas... nunca... conseguiria... deixar... morrer..."_

_Ela consegue dizer entre soluços, sua cabeça enterrada no meu peito._

_Não consigo me parar quando beijo o topo da cabeça dela._

_"Garota boba."_

_Digo com um sorriso no meu rosto._

_Quando levanto o meu rosto, vejo que todo mundo têm expressões chocadas em seus rostos._

_Meus olhos encontram Tanya e acho que vou encontra-la irritada por eu estar me comportando de forma imprópria com sua irmã, mas ela não está._

_Ela está me olhando com uma expressão estranha. Não faço a menor ideia do que isso significa, mas definitivamente não é ciúme._

_Algo nos olhos dela me dizem que ela sabe alguma coisa que ninguém mais sabe._

_Bella controla as emoções dela e pisa para longe de mim, seus olhos encaram o chão._

_Isso tira meus olhos da expressão de Tanya._

_Há embaraço no ar e acho que ninguém sabe como reagir._

_"Oh, Céus! Bella, você está sangrando!"_

_Alice diz e todo mundo está ativamente indo ao socorro de Bella. Minha mente está na reação de Tanya._

_(...)_

A voz dentro de mim se recusa a ser ignorada por mais tempo.

_Você realmente acha que uma garota como Bella, que não se importa com a própria vida para salvar um veado te enganaria, Edward?_ Meus olhos se mantém no veado enquanto a voz dentro de mim tenta me dizer o que todo mundo menos eu parece estar convencido.

Abruptamente, a criatura na minha frente vira sua atenção para mim. Seus olhos me lembram os de Bella.

Eles têm a mesma inocência.

O veado corre assim que me vê, mas eu assisto sua forma recuando.

Meu cavalo me cutuca e tira minha atenção da direção para a qual o veado correu.

Afago levemente sua cabeça e ele aconchega o nariz no meu pescoço, fazendo me rir.

Parece que eu não sorrio faz muito tempo.

"O que você acha que eu deveria fazer? Bella é realmente inocente?"

Ela apenas continua olhando para mim enquanto eu balanço a minha cabeça e sorrio.

Meu sorriso se vai.

Uma parte de mim sabe que Bella é inocente. Entretanto, a parte de mim que está com raiva fala mais alto.

* * *

_**Edward parece estar começando a perceber o óbvio...**_

_**Será que vocês perceberam que hoje não é dia de Love Happens? Pois eu estou aqui para propor um negócio: eu tenho cinco capítulos prontinhos para postar. O que eu quero em troca? **_

_**A brincadeira se chamará 'Plantão Love Happens' e a cada 15 reviews um capítulo será postado; do 21 ao 25.**_

_**Quem quer brincar comigo?**_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	23. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Fecho meus olhos e apoio a cabeça no meu cavalo.

_Quando em dúvida, pergunte à Deus, e se ele não responder, pergunte ao seu homem._

Eu ouço a voz da minha mãe na minha cabeça.

Isso sempre me acalma e me mostra o melhor caminho.

Ainda tenho alguma fé no Superior.

Levanto abruptamente, fazendo com que meu cavalo vacile para longe.

Esfrego suas costas para acalmá-lo.

Quando ele está calmo, monto e puxo suas rédeas, o que faz com que ele corra.

No momento em que eu chego ao meu destino, puxo as rédeas e o cavalo para em frente a igreja.

A mesma igreja na qual todo o meu mundo mudou.

Desmonto meu cavalo e amarro suas rédeas em uma árvore próxima. Então, ando em direção à igreja.

Não há ninguém na igreja, então eu ando pelo corredor. As cenas de ontem passam na minha mente.

Eu me vejo parado no altar esperando pela minha noiva, inconsciente da verdade.

Meu choque quando vejo minha esposa.

Minha raiva.

As lágrimas dela que eu me recusei a ver.

Minha promessa de fazer da vida dela um inferno.

O medo e desespero no rosto dela.

Toda cena passa na minha cabeça.

Sento no banco da frente, meus olhos no Filho de Deus.

Permito que minhas lágrimas caiam.

Eu preciso disso.

Deus, por favor, me ajude.

Fecho meus olhos e deixo minha cabeça cair.

Não faço ideia de quanto tempo se passa quando sinto uma mão no meu ombro.

Abro meus olhos para ver que é Padre Alec, seu rosto cheio de simpatia.

Não posso encará-lo, então viro para frente.

"Deixe-me te contar uma história, Lorde Edward."

Ouço-o dizer e minhas sobrancelhas vincam.

Viro para ele confuso, mas ele continua sorrindo.

Dou a ele toda a minha atenção no momento que ele fala.

"Era uma vez uma época que tinha um rei que perdeu seu dedo em um acidente. Ele sentia pena de si mesmo. Muitos de seus consultores disseram para ele o quanto o Senhor tinha sido desleal com ele. Mas havia um sábio homem entre eles. Ele veio à frente e disse com confiança, 'Não se aflija, meu rei, tudo o que acontece, acontece por um motivo. Há algo bom escondido nesse infortúnio."

Eu estou ainda mais confuso agora.

"Não consigo ver nada de bom no que aconteceu com o rei."

Não consigo evitar de falar meus pensamentos.

O padre apenas sorri e continua,

"Todo mundo, incluindo o rei, perguntou ao sábio essa mesma questão, a qual o sábio apenas sorriu e disse,

'Eu não faço ideia do que o Supremo tem em sua mente, mas eu confio nele completamente.'

O rei ficou furioso e disse,

'Você ainda está enaltecendo esse Supremo quando ele fez isso comigo, e diz que isso é uma coisa boa. Você não é mais meu conselheiro. Você deixará meu conselho nesse exato momento.'

O sábio homem acenou e fez seu caminho em direção à entrada, mas a voz do rei o parou.

'Você disse que tudo acontece por um motivo, então, tem que haver algo bom nisso, não?'

"A voz do rei foi zombeteira, mas o sábio conselheiro apenas sorriu e continuou seu caminho."

O padre para e espera um momento antes de continuar.

"Depois de alguns dias, o rei foi em uma viagem de caça no bosque com alguns de seus conselheiros mais próximos. O rei não notou, mas enquanto ele estava caçando, seus conselheiros se perderam dele. Porém, ele não estava preocupado até ver que estava cercado por selvagens. Eles o capturaram e o levaram para próximo de sua vila. O rei não entendia a língua deles, mas ele sabia por meio de suas ações que estava sendo sacrificado. O rei estava assustado. Ele orou para o Supremo o qual ele havia zombado alguns dias por algum tipo de milagre.

O Supremo ainda o ouvia, porque justo quando eles estavam próximos de abatê-lo, um deles gritou e começou a apontar para a mão do rei, a com o dedo faltando. Todos viram o dedo perdido e começaram a recuar. O líder deles veio à frente e se curvou diante do rei, 'Você não será sacrificado. Nós não podemos sacrificar o homem com qualquer parte de seu corpo faltando.'"

Padre Alec olha para mim e eu estou maravilhado.

O sacerdote vê meu rosto e continua,

"O rei foi escoltado para seu reino em segurança, onde ele encontrou seus conselheiros. Ainda assim, havia ainda algo revolvendo em seu cérebro. As palavras do sábio conselheiro.

Ele chamou o sábio conselheiro e contou para ele sobre todo o incidente. O sábio conselheiro apenas sorriu, mas havia uma pergunta na mente do rei.

'Eu sei o que havia de bom escondido por trás do meu dedo perdido, mas que bem isso fez para você quando eu o dispensei do meu conselho?'

O rei perguntou maravilhado ao sábio conselheiro, ao que ele respondeu calmamente,

'Porque se você não o fizesse, então eu teria estado com você hoje e eles teriam me sacrificado no seu lugar.'"

O sacerdote termina com um sorriso e estou apenas sem palavras.

"Eu..."

O padre coloca sua mão na minha e diz,

"O grande Senhor tem suas razões para tudo o que ele faz. Podemos não gostar disso, mas lembre-se sempre que ele conhece o melhor."

Aceno, entendendo o que ele está tentando dizer.

Mas ele ainda não terminou.

"O rei teve o dom da vida por causa do que aconteceu com ele, mas você pode ter um dom melhor do que esse."

O padre faz pausa para procurar por alguma coisa no meu rosto. Quando não digo nada, ele apenas sorri e diz,

"O dom do amor verdadeiro, Lorde Edward."

Com uma última palmadinha na minha mão, ele sai e me deixa com meus próprios pensamentos.

* * *

**Sim, há um motivo para tudo, inclusive o de eu postar até o capítulo 25... ^^**

**Mais 15? Vamos lá!**

**Beijo,**

**Nai**


	24. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

As vozes da minha mãe, do padre e de Emmett ressoam na minha cabeça enquanto cavalgo de volta para casa.

De volta para a minha esposa.

Algo está me dizendo que eu preciso estar lá.

Que ela precisa de mim agora.

A parte de mim que sempre soube que Bella era inocente ganhou.

Não acredito que fiz o que fiz com ela quando eu deveria ter visto o sacrifício dela.

_Não viro o meu rosto quando padre Alec me deixa com meus próprios pensamentos._

_Meus olhos vão para frente e eu me vejo lá de pé, sorrindo esperando pela minha noiva._

_Só que dessa vez Bella não vem debaixo do véu. Ninguém vem._

_Eu me vejo esperando, mas ninguém vem._

_Ouço um murmurinho pela igreja e sei que todo mundo está comentando, se perguntando por que minha esposa não apareceu._

_Nenhuma noiva veio ainda e eu continuo lá, esperando. Estou observando e esperando na porta da igreja quando ouço as pessoas rirem de mim; sou incapaz de pará-los._

_Eles não estão rindo apenas de mim, mas da minha família também. Posso ver desespero no meu rosto._

_De repente meus olhos abrem e eu vejo que isso não é real._

_Poderia ter sido se Bella não tivesse feito o que fez. Eu e minha família teríamos sido motivo de chacota por dias._

_Realeza ou não, isso teria arruinado o nome da minha família._

_Aí é quando eu sei que é Bella é inocente em tudo isso._

Não acredito que tenho culpado Bella por me enganar. Ela estava apenas tentando estar lá por mim quando quem devia estar me abandonou e me deixou sozinho.

Estava eu tão cego de raiva que não vi a verdade nos olhos dela? Como posso ter feito isso com minha Bella?

A Bella que sempre procurou por mim para orientação.

Aquela que não conseguia nem pensar em machucar meros animais.

Irá ela me perdoar pelo que fiz a ela nessas últimas 24 horas?

"_Eu não vou deixar você se prostituir por aí..." Encolhi-me com a memória._

Ouvi minha própria voz culpando-a, deixando-a de lado depois de saber que ela nunca faria isso.

Sei que eu mereceria se ela não perdoasse.

Se eu fosse uma pessoa altruísta, eu teria anulado esse casamento e deixado-a casar com aquele vira-lata. Entretanto, eu não sou. Não posso deixá-la ir.

Não sei o que farei se ela ainda assim me deixar.

Quando alcanço minha propriedade, vejo uma carruagem na porta da frente, e o símbolo nela indica que pertence aos Swan.

Meus olhos se estreitam, pensando em quem pode ser. Encolho meus ombros.

Eu saberia em breve.

Quando entro na propriedade, ouço vozes vindas do grande hall. Faço meu caminho em direção aos sons e reconheço a voz do meu amigo, Jasper.

"Desculpo-me por tudo o que você teve que passar por causa do erro de Tanya. O jeito que Edward se comportou..."

Ouço Jasper começar, mas ele é cortado pela voz da minha esposa.

"Jasper, isso é destinado a acontecer. O jeito que Edward reagiu? Diga-me, Jasper, como você teria reagido se Alice tivesse feito isso com você? Ele está machucado, Jasper. Ele precisa de tempo. Se me causar dor o ajuda a passar pela traição que ele teve que sofrer, então que assim seja."

Mesmo depois do que eu fiz ela continua me defendendo. Ela ainda está lá para mim.

Sinto meus olhos queimarem, mas controlei minhas lágrimas e continuo a ouvir sem deixar que saibam da minha presença no grande hall logo antes da esquina.

"Eu não posso, no meu bom estado mental, deixa-lo fazer isso com você. Ele é meu melhor amigo, mas você é minha irmã. Estou aqui para levá-la de volta para a propriedade Swan. Não vou levar um não como resposta."

Conseguia sentir minha ira crescer por causa das palavras dele. Entretanto, eu também estou preocupado com o que Bella diria.

Demorei tanto tempo para perceber meu erro? Ela vai me deixar?

"Não, Jasper. Eu não vou."

Ouço Bella declinar a ordem de Jasper.

Sei que ela nunca fez algo assim, ela o respeita extremamente.

Por ela desfiar o comando dele por mim, faz eu querer me matar pelo que fiz com ela.

Não foi apenas a minha vida que mudou drasticamente, mas eu estava muito cego de raiva para ver. A voz da minha mãe me tira dos meus pensamentos.

Ela me deixa desesperado.

Sei que não devia fazer o que estou prestes a fazer, mas não posso deixá-la.

Chame-me de bastardo, mas eu vou lutar por ela. Ela é minha e somente minha.

Ando e entro no cômodo.

"Quem disse que não foi consumado?"

Pergunto, fazendo minha presença notada.

Todas as cabeças se viram na minha direção, mas meus olhos estão em Bella.

Seus olhos estão arregalados, olhando para mim em confusão. Há dor em seus olhos e sei que sou a razão dela.

Eu não quero nada mais do que pegá-la em meus braços, mas, primeiro, eu preciso convencer todo mundo de que o nosso casamento foi consumado.

Vou à frente da minha mãe, olho em seus olhos e digo,

"Por que você acharia que nós ainda não consumamos nosso casamento, mãe?"

* * *

_**Vocês estão me deixando mimada com todos esses comentários carinhosos. Eu fico muito feliz quando alguém diz que gosta das minhas traduções; vejo que estou no caminho certo quando as escolho. Também fui elogiada por ser pontual; obrigada. Eu me esforço muito para manter o cronograma proposto e saber que isso é valorizado me deixa nas nuvens! 3333.**_

_**Luisa, Daddy's Little Angel é postada nas sextas-feiras, às vezes na segunda-feira, dependendo se viajo ou não.**_

_**Então, parece que Edward caiu na real? **_

_**Até daqui a 15 reviews!**_

_**Nai.**_


	25. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

"Por que você acharia que não consumamos nosso casamento, mãe?"

Edward diz enquanto olha diretamente nos olhos da Duquesa Cullen. Ele está flagrantemente mentindo.

Não faço ideia do motivo.

Ele poderia apenas anular o casamento e ninguém levantará um dedo para ele. Eu seria aquela evitada por uma vida.

Desvio meus olhos dele para ver Esme encarando-o.

"Lorde Edward Cullen, nós todos-"

Esme começa a responder quando Edward a corta.

"Existe uma prova do nosso encontro na cama, mãe."

Os olhos de Esme esbugalham e ela abre sua boca apenas para fechá-la em seguida.

Ela está desnorteada e olha de Edward para mim. Ela está procurando por algo no meu rosto.

Por algo que não faço a menor ideia do que seja.

Meus olhos vão para Edward, que ainda está olhando para Esme sem expressão.

Procuro uma pista. Do que ele está falando?

Como algo na nossa cama poderia provar que consumamos nosso casamento?

Estou confusa, mas tento manter minha face composta.

"É verdade, Bella, querida?"

A pergunta me tira dos meus pensamentos. Tiro meus olhos de Edward, que continua não olhando para mim.

Eu me viro para Esme; seus olhos imploram para eu dizer a verdade.

Olho para o chão e apenas aceno a cabeça suavemente.

Não posso encontrar seus olhos porque sei que ela veria a verdade nos meus.

Ela sempre foi capaz de dizer quando eu estava tentando mentir. Por uma vez, rezei para deus para que ela apenas acreditasse na mentira que Edward disse a ela.

Respiro fundo e levanto minha cabeça para ver Esme olhando para mim com uma expressão de desapontamento.

Ela exala sacode a cabeça derrotada.

Novamente meus olhos encontram o chão e tento controlar as lágrimas por tê-la magoado, mas eu não poderia deixar Edward virar um mentiroso aos olhos dos outros.

"Se você diz."

Ouço Esme falar, mas não levanto meus olhos; não posso encarar os olhos dos outros.

Ouço passos na minha direção mas continuo sem olhar para cima para ver quem se aproxima de mim.

Vejo um par de sapatos parar na minha frente e finalmente levanto meus olhos para encontrar os de Edward.

O que vejo neles me faz dar um passo para trás.

Há tanta dor neles que as lágrimas que vim segurando quase escapam.

Quase.

Edward levanta sua mão. Ele continua olhando nos meus olhos quando ouço meu irmão dizer,

"Não faça isso com a minha irmã, Edward. Ela é inocente nisso tudo. Ela tão vítima quanto você, Edward."

As palavras de Jasper param a mão de Edward no ar, e ele fecha os olhos.

Edward respira fundo. Quando ele abre os olhos, eles estão livres de qualquer emoção.

Minhas sobrancelhas enrugam com isso.

Edward se vira para meu irmão e diz em uma voz que poderia apenas pertencer à um futuro Duque,

"Eu não preciso que você me diga sobre a inocência da minha esposa nisso tudo, Senhor Jasper Swan."

Meus olhos se arregalam como nunca antes, Edward nunca falou com Jasper desse jeito, e a expressão no rosto do meu irmão apenas confirma isso.

Mas Jasper se recupera rápido.

Meus olhos vão de Jasper para Edward para vê-los tendo uma silenciosa conversa.

Jasper acena para Edward e faz uma reverência para ele.

"Muito bem, Lorde Cullen. Agora vou oferecer minhas felicitações."

Edward acena para Jasper se vira para mim.

Sei que machuquei meu irmão com minhas palavras, então abro minha boca para me desculpar.

Ele não me dá a chance.

Ele me pega em seus braços e sussurra no meu ouvido,

"Estou orgulhoso de você, Bella. Lembre-se que sempre estarei aqui para você, não importa o que."

Afundo meu rosto em seu peito e sussurro um obrigada.

Ele se inclina e, com um beijo na minha testa, está fora do grande hall.

Eu me viro para Edward para vê-lo me olhando. Pela minha vida, eu não consigo decifrar sua expressão.

Ele pega minha mão e começa a andar em direção as escadas.

Olho para ele.

Ele está olhando diretamente para frente, mas não o questiono. Apenas olho para ele.

Algo está diferente; alguma coisa mudou desde essa manhã.

Não me atrevo a ter esperança, mas sinto que a pessoa na minha frente é o meu Edward.

Não faço ideia do que pensar.

Edward continua a andar até que alcançamos seu quarto.

Ele abre a porta e se afasta, seus olhos no chão.

Ele acena para que eu entre, ainda não encontrando meus olhos.

Olho para ele com as sobrancelhas vincadas.

Quando ele não diz nada, entro no quarto ainda confusa.

Ouço as portas se fecharem atrás de mim e viro para ver Edward andando em direção à lareira. Ele ainda está me evitando.

Ele está olhando para a lareira de costas para mim.

Decido dar tempo para ele, mas ele ainda não diz nada. Ele está concentrado no fogo crepitando.

"Ed..."

Abro minha boca, porém um doloroso grito de quebrar o coração me corta.

* * *

**Eu sei, esse final foi terrível, mas a boa notícia é que vocês estão a 15 reviews da continuação...**

**Até!**

**Nai.**


	26. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

A pessoa mais forte que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida cai de joelhos bem na minha frente, soluçando.

Os ombros de Edward sacodem com seus soluços, seus gritos de dor ecoando pelo quarto.

Sua cabeça está para baixo, como se ele não tivesse forças para se manter erguido.

Isso traz lágrimas para os meus olhos.

Sem pensar, corro para perto dele e digo,

"Edward."

Sua cabeça se lança para cima, porém ele não vem até mim, mesmo eu ainda vendo seus ombros tensos.

Não me importo com quais serão as consequências da minha ação; ele precisa de alguém agora.

Ele sempre esteve lá para mim. Agora, é meu dever estar ao lado dele independentemente do fato e não importando se ele me quer ou não.

Fico de frente para ele e coloco uma mão em seu ombro.

Acho que ele vai me empurrar para longe com nojo, mas ele não o faz.

Seus olhos, que estiveram encarando o fogo, erguem-se e encontram os meus. Vejo algo que todos se recusam a ver.

Dor.

Há tanta dor nos olhos dele.

Ele não diz nada; apenas enrosca seus braços na minha cintura e enterra seu rosto na minha barriga.

Umidade passa pelo meu vestido e minhas próprias lágrimas caem por conta de tudo o que Edward está passando.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para tirar a dor dele.

Minhas mãos vão para o cabelo dele e eu o acaricio. Então, eu sussurro suavemente,

"Tudo vai ficar bem, Edward."

Ele não responde, mas continua chorando.

Com cada soluço dele, meu coração se quebra em milhões de pedaços.

Depois de alguns minutos de choro, ele levanta sua cabeça e olha para mim com seus olhos úmidos.

"Eu sinto tanto, minha Bella. Por favor, me perdoe."

Não sei como reagir a isso.

Nunca esperei que Edward fosse pedir desculpas para mim.

Ele realmente não tem nada pelo que se desculpar.

"Você não fez nada de errado, Edward. Não há nada para perdoar."

A culpa em seu rosto e a dor em seus olhos aumentam dez vezes; vejo-o engolir como se fosse difícil para ele falar.

"Como você pode ser tão clemente depois do que eu fiz para você?"

Ele pergunta com a voz maravilhada, entretanto ouço a dor nela.

Eu me ajoelho e ponho as mãos em concha em seu rosto.

"Você fez o que qualquer um em sua condição teria feito, Edward. Eu nunca o culpei porque eu sempre soube que por baixo de toda essa raiva e ressentimento, existe apenas dor. Sei que meu Edward ainda está aí nesse raivoso, duro homem, porém não vai demorar muito até que ele esteja de volta. As lágrimas que você jorrou destruíram esse amargo e furioso homem, sei que sobrou apenas o meu Edward. O Edward que é meu guardião. O Edward que sempre tem estado lá para mim. O Edward que escalou uma árvore apenas para trazer um sorriso para o meu rosto."

Ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo, agarrando minha cintura, esmagando meu corpo no dele e chora.

Eu o deixo.

Ele precisa disso.

Uma mão minha vai ao redor de seu ombro enquanto a outra acaricia seu cabelo.

Deito minha cabeça em seu pescoço, lágrimas escorrem pelas minhas bochechas silenciosamente.

Não tenho ideia e quanto tempo se passa com nós dois sentados em nossos joelhos e nos braços um do outro.

Edward parou de chorar, assim como eu.

Estamos apenas respirando um ao outro quando sinto um beijo no meu ombro.

Fecho meus olhos ao novo sentimento que isso inspira dentro de mim.

Lentamente, Edward levanta a cabeça e seus olhos encontram os meus.

"Linda."

Ele respira e move sua cabeça na minha direção.

Ainda olhando nos meus olhos, seus lábios encontram os meus.

Seus lábios não se mexem. Somente tocam os meus, apenas sentindo-os.

Edward move seus lábios devagar contra os meus, acariciando-os suavemente.

Esse beijo é o completo oposto do nosso primeiro beijo.

Esse é tudo o que eu queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse.

Eu não sei o que fazer, então apenas imito o que Edward está fazendo.

Eu rudemente movo meus lábios contra os dele, seus braços ficam mais apertados ao meu redor. Um gemido escapa dele.

A pressão de seus lábios nos meus aumenta e um gemido escapa de mim.

O beijo fica mais urgente e eu posso sentir faíscas viajando pelo meu corpo.

Seus lábios saem apenas para se moverem para minhas bochechas.

Ele começa a beijar qualquer parte de pele que encontra, movendo-se até que ele encontra meu pescoço.

As mãos de Edward traçam minhas costas.

De repente, eu sinto alguma coisa molhada no meu pescoço.

Oh Meu Deus! Ele apenas me lambeu.

Um vergonhoso gemido me escapa e mordo meus lábios para evitar que qualquer outro som escape.

Eu jogo a minha cabeça para trás no desconhecido prazer que sinto por causa dos beijos dele.

Ele começa a beijar, lembre e sugar o meu pescoço como um homem faminto.

Não consigo parar os gemidos que me escapam. O prazer é demais.

Alguma coisa quente está se construindo dentro do meu estômago, não tenho ideia do que fazer.

Os lábios de Edward descem até que ele encontra meu decote.

Ele apenas suga minha pele ali e eu sinto algo entre as minhas pernas.

Um formigamento.

De repente, a cabeça de Edward salta para cima.

Ele fica de pé e me leva com ele.

Suas mãos me deixam e, antes que eu possa dizer alguma coisa, ele me tem presa em seus braços.

Eu solto gritinhos e uma risada escapa dele. Isso me faz corar.

Ele dá um beijo estalado nos meus lábios e se inclina para trás.

Uma expressão estranha cruza seu rosto. Alguma coisa nos olhos dele me faz molhada entre as pernas.

Isso nunca aconteceu antes.

Não sei porque meu corpo está reagindo dessa maneira, mas estou deixando tudo com Edward.

Eu confio nele.

Sempre confiei.

Edward começa a se mexer em direção a cama e me olha como se eu fosse a pessoa mais linda na Terra.

Sei que ele pode nunca me amar, mas vou aceitar o que ele está pronto para dar.

Estou apenas feliz por ele não estar mais com raiva de mim.

Ele é apenas o meu Edward.

* * *

**E então o Edward da Bella está de volta. Bem, vocês devem ter percebido que essa maratona serviu para colocar 'o bonde andando'. Daqui em diante a história desses dois começa e será muito linda. Eles enfrentarão drama? Sim, senão essa não seria uma tradução minha. Rsrsrs. Porém, claro que eles sairão vencedores, como todos esperam. Love Happens tem 61 capítulos e agora voltaremos a programação normal. (Até eu enlouquecer e resolver dar mais um 'plantão' aqui com vocês.)**

**Foi muito divertido e como vocês são espertas, bateram a meta em apenas um dia, terão o capítulo regular amanhã. ;)**

**Mereço mais algum review?**

**Beijo flores e obrigada pelo carinho!**

**Nai.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

(Tradução – AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

Edward coloca um joelho no colchão e se deita em cima de mim no meio da cama.

Ele remove seus sapatos enquanto olha nos meus olhos.

Edward se senta na cama ao meu lado; seu olhar está me fazendo corar.

Um sorriso vem ao rosto dele e ele se inclina para frente.

Ele paira sobre mim e se equilibra com o braço direito para se deitar do meu lado.

Ele levanta sua mão esquerda e corre um único dedo na lateral do meu rosto, com seus joelhos seguindo o movimento dos seus dedos.

Um arrepio corre através de mim e eu inalo tremendo.

Os olhos dele voam para o meu rosto. Eles são tão intensos que me esqueço de respirar por um momento.

Ele se move para perto de mim e corre seu nariz desde o lado direito do meu rosto até minha orelha.

No momento que ele suga o lóbulo da minha orelha, penso que morri e fui para o paraíso.

"Respire, minha Bella."

Sua voz está pesada com algo que não sou familiar.

Respiro profundamente.

Seus lábios movem-se para baixo para o meu pescoço, sugando suavemente e fazendo minhas costas arquearem.

Meu corpo reage de uma forma não familiar, me deixando nervosa.

Não faço ideia do que fazer.

Serei capaz de preencher minhas obrigações de esposa se não faço ideia de quais são?

Fecho meus olhos para impedir as lágrimas que estão tentando escapar de saírem.

Edward desliza minha manga para baixo com seu nariz. Tento com todas as minhas forças parar o choro que quer começar, mas não consigo.

Abro os olhos e vejo parado, sua cabeça virada para meu rosto.

Ele tem um olhar de choque em seu rosto, que se transforma em preocupação assim que ele vê as lágrimas caindo pelas minhas bochechas.

"Oh! Minha Bella."

Ele diz, e coloca a manga do meu vestido no lugar.

"Desculpa-me, minha Bella. Eu não devia ter..."

Eu o corto.

"Não, Edward. Eu apenas não sei o que eu deveria fazer. Desculpe se não sou uma boa esposa."

Mal consigo falar quando um soluço escapa. Escondo minha face para que não tenha que ver o desapontamento no rosto dele.

Ela pega minha mão na sua e tenta afastá-la da minha face, porém não o deixo.

Balanço minha cabeça e o ouço suspirar.

"Bella, olhe para mim. Por favor, esposa."

Ele diz, e tira minhas mãos para que eu o veja, chocada.

"Esposa?"

Pergunto, lágrimas esquecidas por um momento.

Ele inclina a cabeça para a direita e sorri.

"Sim, esposa. Você é minha esposa, não é?"

Ele pergunta em uma voz divertida, fazendo-me corar.

Baixo meus olhos e ele coloca um dedo no meu queixo para levantá-lo.

"Nunca peça desculpas pela sua inocência. Sou eu quem deveria pedi-las. Eu deveria ter considerado seus sentimentos, porém vou tentar ser um marido melhor se você me der outra chance."

Ele diz e eu olho para ele maravilhada.

Ele segura minha bochecha com uma mão e sussurra inclinando para frente um pouco.

"Por favor, minha Bella."

Olho para ele e meus olhos enchem-se de lágrimas, por um motivo diferente dessa vez.

Eu não consigo falar por conta do caroço na minha garganta, então eu apenas aceno para ele.

Um sorriso de tirar o fôlego surge no rosto dele e ele automaticamente traz um sorriso para o meu próprio.

Ele se inclina para frente e seus lábios estão quase encontrando os meus quando a porta da frente se abre.

Meus olhos ficam arregalados e Edward fica com bastante raiva.

Ele fecha os olhos e respira fundo, provavelmente tentando conter sua raiva.

Ele abre seus olhos e me dando um sorriso digno de Edward e procede para ficar sentado.

Eu sigo seus gestos e ambos olhamos para a porta para ver Alice nos olhando com sua boca escancarada, como se não pudesse acreditar em seus próprios olhos.

Olho para baixo e tento conter o rubor que sei que está vindo.

_Vamos lá, Bella! É apenas Alice._

Timidamente olho para Alice e ela ainda está da mesma forma que antes.

"O que você quer, Alice?"

Edward pergunta irritado.

Alice fecha sua boca e olha para o chão.

É agora a vez dela de ruborizar.

"Um... Nossa mãe me enviou aqui para informar que os convidados começarão a chegar em algumas horas. Então, você e Bella devem se aprontar."

Ela termina e finalmente junta coragem o suficiente para nos olhar.

Edward deixa escapar um suspiro e acena.

Ela olha para mim e pisca.

Sei que ela vai pedir os detalhes mais tarde.

Sorrio e coro, claro.

Ela se vira para sair do quarto quando Edward a chama.

"Alice, lembre-se de bater da próxima vez que entrar. Fui claro, jovem dama?"

Ela não se vira em nossa direção, apenas nos dá um aceno e corre para fora do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

Olho para Edward não consigo segurar a risada que me escapa.

Ele sacode a cabeça e apenas sorri docemente para mim.

* * *

_**Oh Alice, sempre metendo o narizinho onde não deve... **_

_**Beijo e até segunda!**_

_**Ah, vocês foram incríveis ontem! Obrigada!**_

_**Nai.**_


	28. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Edward ~**

Eu olho para a mulher na minha frente e me pergunto o que me fez duvidar dela.

O sorriso no meu rosto desaparece quando me lembro do que a chamei esta manhã.

Prostituta.

Eu fecho meus olhos para a dor e culpa que o pensamento traz.

Parece que centenas de facas estão cortando através de mim.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para tomar essas palavras de volta.

Qualquer coisa.

Eu posso sentir um nódulo se formando na minha garganta com a dor e o medo que vi em seus olhos.

Ela estava com medo.

De mim.

Eu sinto uma mão sobre a minha, uma tentativa de toque. Então ela fala,

"O que aconteceu, Lorde Edward?"

Meus olhos se abrem com isso e olho para seu rosto cheio de preocupação. Eu posso também ver um pouco de medo em seus olhos.

Sei que sou a razão para ela estar com medo de falar na minha frente.

Ela nunca teve medo de mim antes.

Antes de ontem.

Antes de eu culpá-la por tudo.

Antes de eu chamá-la de...

De repente, é difícil respirar e eu a puxo em meus braços.

Ela vem de bom grado para eles.

Eu tomo um fôlego profundo, meu rosto enterrado nela.

Eu só preciso saber que ela está aqui, pelo menos.

Que ela é real.

Ela não diz nada; só continua passando os dedos pelo meu cabelo.

Ela sabe o que eu preciso agora...

Meus braços apertam em torno dela e ouço alguém murmurar incoerentemente.

É preciso um momento para perceber que sou eu quem está fazendo o som.

"Eu sinto muito. Isso dói."

Ouço-me dizendo coisas incoerentes, porém eu não posso parar.

Se alguém visse o futuro Duque assim, eu seria o tema de piadas por um longo tempo.

Mas isso realmente não importa agora.

Só a mulher em meus braços importa.

Estou contente por Alice ter invadido nosso quarto, ou não sei o que eu teria feito.

Sei que tenho todo o direito de fazer o que quiser com o seu corpo, mas ela merece muito mais do que apenas um relacionamento físico comigo.

Ela merece ser amada e eu não tenho certeza se tenho forças em mim para amá-la, ou qualquer outra.

Não depois do que aquela vadia fez comigo.

A dor ainda está lá no meu coração.

Mas eu também não sou forte o suficiente para deixar Bella ir.

Vou dar-lhe toda a felicidade deste mundo, só não serei capaz de me apaixonar por ela.

Eu me inclino para trás e vejo lágrimas em seus belos olhos inocentes.

"Você vai me chamar apenas de Edward?"

Eu pergunto a ela e ela simplesmente continua olhando para mim.

Eu não lhe disse para me chamar de Edward; eu perguntei porque não mereço comandá-la.

Não depois do que a fiz passar.

Meu único consolo é que voltei para os meus sentidos antes que eu pudesse fazer algo imperdoável.

Ela sorri e acena com a cabeça.

Seu sorriso me diz que ela realmente me perdoou.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ela pode ser tão amável.

Só a minha Bella poderia perdoar um idiota como eu tão facilmente.

Ela enxuga as lágrimas que eu não percebi caindo.

Precisamos nos preparar para uma festa pela celebração do nosso casamento.

Este casamento não foi a minha escolha, mas vou fazer de tudo para fazê-lo funcionar.

Primeiro, eu preciso do meu encerramento.

Eu preciso deixar essa dor ir ou então nunca seria capaz de aceitá-la totalmente como minha esposa.

Levanto-me da cama e ofereço minha mão para ela.

Ela a aceita com um sorriso no rosto.

E sou instantaneamente atingido pela realização de como ela é linda.

Seu vestido tem vincos por toda parte.

Suas faces cansadas, com lágrimas secas.

Seus cabelos são uma bagunça.

Seus lábios macios estão inchados dos meus beijos carentes.

Mas eu nunca vi ninguém tão bonita.

Ela se parece com um anjo.

Por que não eu tinha notado antes como ela é linda?

Ela está tão bonita que sinto uma necessidade feroz para beijá-la.

Mais uma vez.

Eu me inclino para frente e, um pouco antes dos meus lábios poderem tocar os dela, a porta se abre.

Mais uma vez.

O que há com a minha família com entradas sem permissão?

Será que já ouviram falar de bater?

Eu fecho meus olhos para controlar minha raiva.

Um suspiro me escapa quando ouço a voz de meu primo, Emmett.

"Boa tarde, Eddie."

Esse imbecil de homem nunca conheceu boas maneiras.

Eu não tive problemas com isso até agora.

Eu respiro fundo e abro meus olhos só para ver Bella olhando para mim com apreensão escrita por todo o rosto.

Dou-lhe um sorriso suave para que ela saiba que não estou zangado com ela.

Ela sorri para mim.

Eu me viro para o meu primo para vê-lo em pé na porta com um grande sorriso no rosto.

"O que que você precisa, Emmett?"

Eu me ouço dizer.

Sei que soa irritado, mas isso não parece incomodá-lo.

"Bem, agora que você já pediu desculpas a sua esposa, posso conhecer adequadamente minha nova prima emprestada?"

Eu fico olhando para ele, perguntando-me como em nome de tudo o que é santo, ele sabe que eu pedi desculpas para minha esposa.

Ele vê a minha expressão e apenas revira os olhos.

"Eu conheço você, Lorde Eddie. Você não é tão má pessoa; você só precisava de um pontapé no traseiro para ver o que está bem na sua frente. E eu sei que você não seria capaz de ficar com raiva de sua Bella por muito tempo."

Apenas olho para ele.

Maravilhado.

* * *

_**Até quarta-feira.**_

_**Beijo,**_

_**Nai.**_


	29. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

(Tradução: AnnaP)

~ Edward ~

Eu olho para o meu primo e me pergunto por que eu era o único que não podia ver a verdade.

Por que diabos eu agi como um idiota?

Uma batida na porta me tira dos meus pensamentos e vejo Angela ali com a cabeça baixa.

"O que é, Angela?"

Eu pergunto a ela levanta seus olhos em direção aos meus.

Ela lentamente absorve a cena diante dela e seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Duquesa Cullen me mandou aqui para deixar Lady Isabella Cullen pronta para o baile."

Ela diz e olha para mim como se eu fosse começar a gritar com ela.

Eu não sou assim tão mau, sou?

Eu suspiro, me lembrando das últimas horas.

É claro que ela está preocupada que eu possa atacá-la ou algo assim.

"Claro, Angela. Meu primo e eu estamos saindo", digo, tentando transmitir com meus olhos que não vou me lançar nela.

Ela me dá um aceno cauteloso.

Eu suspiro.

Eu me viro para Emmett para vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

Eu reviro os olhos para ele e, se alguma coisa, o seu sorriso só cresce.

Dirijo-me para a minha esposa. Ela está olhando para mim com um sorriso suave no rosto.

Eu sorrio de volta e não posso deixar de me inclinar para frente e beijar seus lábios.

Eu ouço um engasgo e um riso crescendo atrás de mim.

Mais uma vez, eu rolo meus olhos.

Eu me inclino para trás com um sorriso e encontro-a olhando para mim timidamente.

O que a torna mais bonita é o rubor em seu rosto.

Dou-lhe um sorriso e, com isso, me viro para Emmett para vê-lo sorrindo largamente para mim.

Ele balança as sobrancelhas para mim e eu balanço a minha cabeça.

Eu me pergunto o que a tia Elizabeth iria pensar se descobrisse quão cavalheiro seu filho é.

Eu ando em direção a ele e gesticulo para ele me seguir.

Sua única reação é fazer beicinho.

"Mas eu não conheci a sua esposa!"

Ele guincha e eu rolo meus olhos pela enésima vez hoje.

"Você a conhece desde que era apenas um bebê", eu digo a ele e ele olha para mim como se eu fosse um idiota.

"Sim, mas eu não a conheci como minha prima."

Ele diz como se fosse óbvio.

Eu suspiro e o puxo para fora do quarto pelo braço.

"Você poderá conhecê-la depois que ela estiver pronta."

Digo-lhe, sem sequer olhar para ele.

Eu posso sentir seus olhos queimando através de mim e sei que ele está olhando para mim.

"Edward, você está..."

Emmett começa a dizer, mas eu vejo George caminhando em nossa direção, então eu o corto.

"George, prepare um banho para mim em um dos quartos", ordeno George e ele balança a cabeça enquanto diz,

"Claro, Lorde Cullen."

Com uma reverência, ele está a caminho.

Eu me viro em direção a Emmett para vê-lo como eu costumava ser assim como uma criança no Natal.

"O que você precisa?"

Não me entenda mal. Eu amo meu primo e eu daria a minha vida por ele, mas às vezes ele me irrita.

"Nada. Estou apenas feliz que não levou muito tempo para você ver que o que aconteceu não é culpa de Bella."

Dou-lhe um sorriso.

De repente, o sorriso em seu rosto desaparece e uma expressão séria vem em seu rosto.

"Você percebe que os Swans estarão lá?"

Ele pergunta e meu sorriso deixa meu corpo.

Apenas dou-lhe um breve aceno de cabeça.

Eu sei que Bella é inocente em tudo isso, mas Senhor Charlie e sua esposa sabiam melhor.

Eles deviam ter falado comigo e meu pai antes de decidir jogar este jogo.

Eu sei que há uma enorme possibilidade de que, mesmo dessa forma, eu teria que casar com Bella.

Mas, então, a escolha teria sido minha.

E de Bella.

Eu não teria feito qualquer coisa que ela não quisesse que acontecesse.

Pela forma como as coisas aconteceram, ela não teve escolha.

De repente, ocorre-me que ela não tinha escolha se queria casar comigo ou não.

Eu sei que ninguém perguntou a ela o que ela queria.

E se ela não quer ser minha esposa?

Eu realmente não dei a ela uma escolha.

Tenho que me inclinar contra a parede sob o peso da realização.

"Edward, você está bem?"

Emmett me pergunta. Leva-me alguns minutos para reunir os meus pensamentos.

"Emmett, e se minha Bella não me quiser? Ninguém lhe deu uma escolha."

Eu me viro para Emmett para ver uma expressão de dor no rosto dele.

É claro que ela não gostaria de estar comigo.

Ela está ali apenas porque tem que estar.

Ela adora aquele vira-lata.

Ela nunca me amaria.

De repente, torna-se difícil respirar e eu deslizo pela parede.

Por que o fato de que ela nunca iria me amar dói tanto quanto, quando eu mesmo disse que não vou ser capaz de amá-la?

Eu não tenho ideia do que está acontecendo comigo.

Isso tudo é demais para mim.

Olho para Emmett, que está sentado ao meu lado de joelhos, em busca de algumas respostas.

"Ela nunca irá me amar, Emmett. Porque dói tanto?"

Pergunto-lhe, e ele olha para mim com pena.

"Você realmente não tem ideia, não é?", pergunta ele.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que ele está falando, então balanço minha cabeça.

Ele suspira e se levanta, ajudando-me para que eu possa ficar de pé com ele.

Eu continuo olhando para ele em expectativa.

"Primeiro de tudo, Bella está aqui porque ela quer estar. Caso contrário, ela teria ido com Jasper. Defendeu você quando todos estavam contra, quais provas mais você quer de que ela quer ficar com você?"

Ele esclarece, com um sorriso no rosto.

Eu olho para o chão e penso sobre o que ele disse.

Pode ser que ele esteja certo.

Ela tinha uma escolha, ainda assim, optou por ficar mesmo quando eu estava sendo um idiota para ela.

Sinto um sorriso vindo no meu rosto e me viro para Emmett para vê-lo sorrindo para mim.

"E, para sua segunda pergunta, você terá que descobrir a resposta por si mesmo."

Minhas sobrancelhas vincam, mas antes que eu possa perguntar-lhe qualquer outra coisa, somos interrompidos por George.

"Seu banho está pronto, Lorde Cullen. Se você puder, por favor me seguir, eu o levo até lá."

Concordo com a cabeça e sigo-o, ainda pensando sobre o que Emmett disse.

* * *

_**Emmett, aproveita que você está aí rondando pela mansão o dia todo sem o que fazer e leva seu primo ao oftalmologista! Rsrs.**_

_**Até sexta!**_

_**Nai.**_


	30. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

(Tradução: AnnaP)

~ Edward ~

Meus olhos percorrem a grande mansão Cullen e eu vejo os convidados chegarem.

Eu posso ver todo mundo olhando para mim diversas vezes. Sei que todos eles querem saber o segredo por trás do meu casamento, mas minha mente está na beleza que está ficando pronta no meu quarto. Acho que meus olhos vão lá para cima mais do que deveriam.

Pela minha vida, eu não consego entender minhas emoções.

Eu não tenho ideia do que sinto.

Posso realmente aceitar Bella como minha esposa?

Ela sempre foi muito especial para mim.

É justo com ela não deixá-la ir quando sei que não vou ser capaz de amar de novo?

Meus olhos vão para as escadas e toda a minha batalha interna parece cessar.

Os meus únicos pensamentos são sobre a Afrodite que está descendo as escadas no momento.

Ela é uma visão.

Mais uma vez, eu me pergunto por que não tinha notado como ela é linda?

Minhas pernas me levam para ela e, antes que eu perceba, estou na frente dela sorrindo como um idiota.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Levanto minha mão e ofereço minha ajuda quando ela chega ao último degrau.

Ela olha para mim debaixo de seus cílios e rubor se espalha ao longo de suas faces.

Eu sinto algo dentro de mim.

Algo que sempre senti quando estava com ela.

Sempre pensei que não fosse nada além de amizade com ela.

Agora, eu me pergunto se isso é outra coisa.

A sensação de sua pequena mão na minha grande me tira do meu devaneio.

Olho para nossas mãos unidas e parece certo. Como se fosse suposto sempre ser assim.

Eu ajudo-a a descer as escadas e o rubor nas bochechas só cresce.

Eu sorrio.

Minha Bella nunca gostou de atenção.

Assim que a música começa, chamo-a para dançar.

"Você vai me dar a honra de ser minha parceira de dança, Lady Cullen?"

Seus olhos correm para mim em choque e dou-lhe o meu melhor sorriso.

Depois que se recupera de seu choque, ela me dá um aceno e eu a levo para o meio da sala.

Todo mundo fica fora do caminho. Só eu e minha esposa estamos dançando no meio do salão.

Levanto a mão direita dela e coloco-a no meu ombro, minha mão direita segura sua esquerda.

Coloco minha mão esquerda na cintura dela e nos trago o mais perto que é devidamente autorizado.

Nós dançamos na batida lenta da música e eu me inclino para frente.

"Então, eu acho que agora posso pedir para todas as suas danças da noite serem minhas, esposa."

Eu sussurro em seu ouvido e me inclino para trás para ver sua reação.

Não estou desapontado.

Seus olhos se arregalam e ela cora.

Eu sorrio e minha mente viaja para aquele dia quase 4 anos atrás.

(...)

_Eu suspiro quando meus olhos percorrem o grande salão da mansão Swan, é o baile de Bella se apresentando para a sociedade._

_Haverá muitos pretendentes a pedir a mão dela._

_E esse pensamento está me deixando desconfortável._

_E se o homem que seu pai escolher para ela não for bom o suficiente ?_

_Não acho que qualquer um seria bom o suficiente para ela. Pelo menos não os que estão frequentando o baile de hoje._

_Eu encaro Senhor Newton, que está de pé muito perto da minha Bella para o meu gosto._

_Seu merda!_

_Meus olhos cerram com meu próprio comportamento._

_Por que estou agindo assim?_

_Claro que os homens a notariam. Afinal, ela é uma linda donzela._

_Claro, não é nada mais do que a minha necessidade fraternal de protegê-la._

_Eu me viro em direção a Jasper para vê-lo completamente à vontade._

_Faço uma carranca para ele._

_Ele não deveria estar preocupado com seu bem-estar?_

_Quero dizer, esses homens estão olhando para ela como se ela fosse algo para comer._

_Meus olhos caem sobre a orquestra e eu sei que alguém vai chamá-la para dançar._

_Eu não gosto disso._

_E se alguém tentar tocá-la de forma inadequada? Ela é inocente demais para saber a diferença ou até mesmo se defender._

_Eu faço o meu caminho em direção a ela e, sem pensar, a chamo para dançar._

_Eu não vou permitir que ninguém a toque._

_Estou apenas tentando protegê-la como protegeria a minha Alice._

_Seus olhosse arregalam. Como se ela não acreditasse que estou pedindo-lhe sua primeira dança._

_Tomo sua mão na minha, depois que ela balançou a cabeça com um lindo rubor no rosto, e a levo para a pista de dança._

_A música começa e eu começo a conduzi-la._

_Sinto-me feliz por voltar a ver um sorriso suave no rosto dela._

_Viro minha cabeça para o lado para ver Jacob me olhando -não, me encarando._

_Estreito meus olhos para ele conhecendo suas intenções._

_Eu me viro em direção a Bella para vê-la olhando para mim em confusão._

_Dou-lhe um sorriso e, sem pensar, eu lhe pergunto,_

_"Bella, você vai me dar a honra de dançar apenas comigo, esta noite?"_

_Seus olhos se arregalam como os meus e nós dois paramos de dançar._

_Abro a boca para me desculpar, mas ela é mais rápida._

_"Mas não só o marido pode pedir isso a uma mulher?"_

_Ela me pergunta, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, com uma expressão estranha no rosto._

_Eu quero me matar agora. O que há de errado comigo?_

_"Eu sinto muito, Bella. Isso foi completamente fora da linha. Eu não deveria ter dito isso."_

_Digo com sinceridade e a expressão em seu rosto muda para a de tristeza._

_Ela acena com a cabeça e eu acho que vejo umidade em seus olhos._

_Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, Jacob vem e a pede para a próxima dança._

_Ela compõe-se e acena para ele com um sorriso_

_Eu continuo olhando para ela, mas seus olhos não encontram os meus._

_(...)_

Olho para o rosto dela novamente e ela está olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios.

Os lábios que eu quero muito provar.

De onde esses pensamentos estão vindo?

Ela olha por cima do meu ombro e endurece em meus braços.

Eu olho para ela confuso, mas ela ainda está olhando para algo nas minhas costas.

O olhar de medo no rosto dela me alerta, e eu me viro para ver do que ela está com medo.

Meus olhos estreitam e eu podia sentir a raiva fervendo dentro de mim.

James.

* * *

_**Minhas amadas, eu não gosto de fazer o que vou fazer agora, mas um comentário espera a minha resposta e como ela não tem conta, eu não tenho como fazê-lo a não ser aqui.**_

_**Sam, **_

_**Eu sinto muito se o enredo e a maneira como a autora escolheu escrever a fic não te agrada. Eu não costumo ler fics de época, mas essa me chamou a atenção e resolvi arriscar... e não me arrependi. A autora é uma querida e me autorizou a traduzi-la imediatamente comentando inclusive que o idioma não deveria ser barreira para ninguém. A minha Beta - e também tradutora de metade de LH - AnnaP vive mergulhada em livros de Condes, Barões e Duques e me alertou, sim, que alguns detalhes estavam fora do costume da época. Isso me impediu? Não. Como você pode ver LH foi recebida com muito carinho e os(as) meus(minhas) leitores(as) têm demonstrado isso em forma de reviews. Haverá ainda mais adiante fatos que irão novamente contra os tais costumes da época e se isso realmente te incomoda muito, eu sugiro que você não siga com a leitura. É possível que a autora tenha lido o tal livro que você citou e ter tido a ideia de escrever a fic? Sim, é, mas eu te garanto que não se trata de plágio. Dito isso, se você decidir continuar com a gente, será muito bem vinda e seus comentários também.**_

_**Há também outra questão a tratar: capítulos curtos. Eu recebo muitos comentários reclamando do tamanho dos capítulos. Se vocês não notaram, no título eu escrevi em letras maiúsculas que se trata de uma DRABBLE, que por definição tem capítulos de no máximo cem palavras, o que não é bem o caso aqui, mas eu não ficarei aqui explicando nomes e tipos de fic. Se vocês estiverem interessadas, aqui mesmo há um dicionário onde vocês as encontrarão. Haverá capítulos maiores no decorrer da fic, mas não muito mais que isso.**_

_**Beijinhos e até segunda.**_

_**Nai.**_


	31. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

(Tradução: AnnaP)

_AVISO: este capítulo contém menção de estupro. Se é um tema sensível para você, não leia o texto em itálico._

* * *

**~ BPOV ~**

Minhas mãos vão para o braço de Edward para impedi-lo de ir atrás de James.

Eu sei que Edward ainda não o perdoou pelo que ele fez comigo no dia do aniversário de Alice.

Faz anos desde o incidente, mas James ainda me assusta.

Hoje, há algo de diferente nele.

Ele ainda olha para mim com aqueles olhos assustadores que fazem minha pele arrepiar.

No entanto, algo em seus olhos me diz que ele sabe de algo que ninguém mais sabe.

Parece que todos ao nosso redor ficaram de pé.

Por que ele está aqui?

Ele foi banido da mansão Cullen depois do que ele fez para Angela.

(...)

_Acabo de entrar na mansão Cullen quando ouço um grito de cortar o coração._

_Reconheço que é Angela._

_Eu corro para o som vindo do quarto de serviço atrás da escada. No meio do caminho, vejo Edward descendo as escadas._

_Seus olhos se arregalaram quando me vê e ele abre a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando ouvimos novamente._

_Um grito!_

_Ambos os nossos olhos se arregalam e corremos em direção ao som._

_A porta do quarto de serviço está fechada, mas não para Edward._

_Ele invade o cômodo e para de repente._

_Entrando no quarto vejo James prender suas roupas e Angela quase inconsciente no chão._

_Suas roupas estão em trapos. Há muitas contusões em sua pele pálida, e ela está tão parada que teria passado como um cadáver._

_Um suspiro me escapa e alerta James da nossa presença._

_Ele se vira para nós e, antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Edward o tem contra a parede pela garganta._

_Eu corro em direção a Angela e coloco a cabeça dela no meu colo, enquanto suavemente sussurro em seus ouvidos que não vou deixá-la._

_Eu não acho que ela tenha percebido._

_Lágrimas estão caindo espontaneamente pelo meu rosto e eu realmente não me importo._

_Eu me viro na direção de Edward e James para vê-los lutando e grito quando Edward é atingido por James._

_Edward se vira para mim para ver se estou bem quando James usa a adaga nele._

_Edward tropeça para trás segurando o estômago e James usa a sua chance para correr para fora da porta._

_Edward corre atrás dele e eu volto minha atenção para Angela para ver que ela está dormindo._

_Mas eu sei melhor._

_Começo a gritar por socorro quando me lembro que ninguém está na mansão, uma vez que eles foram todos para a feira._

_Eu soluço com a realização._

_Não tenho ideia de como ajudar Angela._

_Não tenho ideia de quanto tempo chorei quando Edward volta com sangue cobrindo suas roupas._

_Outro soluço me escapa quando Edward se ajoelha diante de nós e cobre Angela com o sobretudo._

_Ele levanta-a em seus braços resmungando um pouco, mas ele faz isso de qualquer maneira._

_"Bella vá para a cozinha e traga um pouco de água quente para o meu quarto. Você pode fazer isso Bella?"_

_Ele me pergunta enquanto faz o seu caminho para fora do quarto de serviço e eu aceno com a cabeça enquanto fico sobre meus pés._

(...)

Eu acho que me apaixonei por ele um pouco mais naquele dia.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa teria deixado Angela morrer, ou teria esperado por outros empregados para cuidar dela.

Mas não Edward.

Ele a levou para seu quarto e cuidou de seus ferimentos até que o médico da cidade pudesse chegar à mansão Cullen.

Esta é uma das razões infinitas por eu ter fé em Edward quando ninguém mais tinha.

Eu conheço muitas coisas sobre Edward que ninguém mais conhece.

Levou um longo tempo para ela não ter medo dos homens ao seu redor. Ela trabalha frequentemente na cozinha para que não tenha que interagir com ninguém.

James pode não ter sido punido pelo que fez com Angela por ser nobre, mas Edward o proibiu de entrar em qualquer evento na propriedade Cullen.

Eu não tenho ideia de por que ele estaria aqui hoje.

Sim, estou com medo, mas sei que Edward nunca deixaria ninguém me prejudicar ou a qualquer outra pessoa.

James vem adiante e, se possível, Edward se torna ainda mais rígido por causa da raiva.

James está diante de nós e antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele pega minha mão direita na dele e beija as costas dela.

O cabelo na parte de trás do meu pescoço se levanta.

Não é um bom sinal.

Quero puxar minha mão para longe dele, mas antes que eu possa fazer qualquer coisa, Edward faz isso por mim.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Lorde James Hunter?"

Edward assobia para a criatura má na minha frente.

James cerra os olhos por um momento antes que seus lábios se espalhem em um sorriso perturbador.

"_Lorde Edward_, estou aqui apenas para dar os meus parabéns pelo seu casamento."

Ele diz com uma voz alegre.

Ele se vira para mim e seus olhos percorrem o meu corpo da cabeça aos pés de uma forma inquietante.

Edward gentilmente me empurra para trás e eu o ouço dizer,

"James, aviso-o para sair daqui por si mesmo antes que eu force você a sair."

"Você está me ameaçando, Lorde Edward?"

Ouço James silvar e coloco a mão nas costas de Edward na esperança de que isso irá ajudá-lo a controlar sua raiva.

Eu o sinto relaxar um pouco sob o meu toque.

Ele me olha por cima do ombro e me dá um pequeno sorriso.

Eu sorrio de volta.

Edward novamente enfrenta James e responde,

"Não, Lorde Hunter. Estou apenas dando-lhe um aviso."

Eu espreito através do ombro de Edward e vejo como James se inclina e fala algo em seu ouvido.

Antes de eu saber o que está acontecendo, o punho de Edward se conecta com o rosto de James.

* * *

_**O que seria de uma festa da nobreza sem um barraco? Rsrsrs. Brincando. Quem quer saber o que James disse a Lorde Edward?**_

_**Beijo**_

_**Nai.**_


	32. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

(Tradução: AnnaP)

~ Bella ~

Fico horrorizada quando James tropeça para trás, mas Edward não interrompe seu ataque.

O punho de Edward colide com o estômago de James. Isso faz com que o segundo tropece antes que possa se recuperar.

Ele encara Edward. Quando ele se prepara para lutar com meu marido, ele é contido pelo meu irmão.

Edward dá um passo à frente para golpeá-lo novamente, mas Emmett o detém.

"Como você ousa falar com a minha esposa assim, bastardo?"

Edward grita com raiva e ouço suspiros de surpresa ao nosso redor.

Eu teria ficado constrangida com a atenção, mas meus pensamentos estão na segurança do meu marido.

Empurro de volta o meu próprio medo e, com a mão trêmula, silenciosamente toco o braço de Edward.

Edward, que ainda está lutando contra Emmett para atacar James, que está igualmente debatendo-se.

"Marque minhas palavras, Edward Cullen. Eu sempre tenho o que eu quero, e eu a quero."

James cuspiu para Edward. Com um rugido feroz, meu marido se liberta de Emmett e se lança sobre ele novamente.

Minha mão paira no ar. Vejo como o meu marido e James lutam enquanto Emmett e Jasper, sem sucesso, tentam separá-los.

De repente, a voz de Duque Carlisle badala ao redor do grande salão da mansão Cullen.

"Lorde Edward e Lorde James, parem agora ou ambos serão severamente punidos por seu crime."

A voz do Duque os distrai o suficiente para que Emmett e Jasper sejam capazes de separá-los.

Ambos estão feridos. James cospe sangue no chão e se sacode para longe de Jasper, que ainda o detém.

James não diz nada. Ele olha para Edward, que o encara de volta.

Emmett continua restringindo Edward até James estar fora do corredor.

Edward não relaxa. Ele continua olhando para a direção onde James tinha ido.

Duque Carlisle limpa a garganta e a atenção de todos vai para ele.

"Peço desculpas pelo comportamento do meu filho. Por favor, aproveitem o resto da festa."

O Duque dá à Edward um olhar duro. Imperturbável, Edward responde com um olhar igualmente difícil de sua autoria.

O Duque bufa e os convidados começam a tagarelar. Tenho certeza de que estão fofocando sobre o que acabara de acontecer.

Edward está olhando para o chão e ninguém tem coragem de se aproximar dele. Nem mesmo Emmett.

Eu tomo uma respiração profunda e tentativamente caminho em direção a ele.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia de como ele reagirá a mim. Ainda assim, sei que ele nunca iria me machucar.

Coloco a mão em seu antebraço e seus olhos correm na minha direção.

Seus olhos estão cheios de raiva crua e desespero.

De repente, ele pega a minha mão e move a nós dois para as escadas.

Vários dos membros da nossa família dão um passo à frente. Obviamente, eles temem que ele possa me atacar com raiva, mas eles estão errados.

Edward não faria uma coisa dessas.

Balanço a cabeça para dizer-lhes para não interferir. Eu poderia lidar com isso.

Edward nos mantém andando. O desespero é palpável em seu toque.

Eu olho em volta para ver as pessoas olhando para nós. É costume dizer-lhes adeus antes de sairmos.

Aparentemente, Edward pensou a mesma coisa. Ele se vira no meio do caminho e se dirige ao nosso público.

"Eu peço desculpas pelo meu comportamento esta noite e espero que vocês me perdoem. Por favor, aproveitem o resto de sua noite. Pois agora, minha esposa e eu precisamos ir embora. Boa noite." Ele diz em uma voz calma e recomeça a andar comigo em seus calcanhares em direção a seu quarto.

Assim que estamos fora de vista, Edward acelera e me arrasta com ele.

Eu não digo nada.

Tenho a sensação de que ele não ouviria.

Edward entra no quarto e fecha a porta logo que estou dentro.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer coisa, ele me tem contra a porta.

Ele não diz uma palavra, apenas se inclina para frente para capturar meus lábios com os dele.

Esse beijo...

Esse beijo é cheio de dominação.

Possessividade.

Desespero.

Saudade.

Suas mãos seguraram minha cintura e ele pressiona seu corpo contra o meu. Eu a sinto novamente.

Edward tem uma pedra no bolso e ela está pressionada contra o meu osso do quadril. Eu ainda não sei por que ele a mantém com ele o tempo todo.

Será que ele espera acertar alguém com isso?

Mas todos os pensamentos me escapam quando eu sinto sua língua em meus lábios.

Eu suspiro no contato e Edward aproveita esse momento para introduzir a língua na minha boca antes de usá-la para tocar a minha.

_Oh Deus!_

É o único pensamento que está passando pela minha mente agora.

Eu nunca senti nada assim antes.

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que fazer. Eu rapidamente movo minha língua contra a dele e ele geme.

Sua coxa direita faz o seu caminho entre as minhas pernas e me toca lá.

_Oh Senhor no céu!_

Sua coxa esfrega-me lá novamente. Eu sinto umidade e um aperto na boca do estômago.

O que está acontecendo comigo?

Eu quero- não, eu preciso de alguma coisa, mas não tenho ideia do que.

Os lábios de Edward beijam e chupam meu pescoço.

Sempre pergunto a Edward quando não estou entendendo algo.

Tenho dificuldade em pensar qualquer coisa neste estranho nevoeiro. No fundo, eu sei que se Edward sabe o que está acontecendo, ele vai me ajudar.

"Edward... eu não..."

Eu respiro e os olhos de Edward, intensos e escuros, voam para encontrar os meus. Eu sei que ele entende o que estou tentando dizer.

Suas mãos seguram meus seios em concha e minha respiração vem em suspiros.

Não há nada em minha mente. Eu só preciso...

"Deixe ir, minha Bella."

E eu faço.

Eu fecho os olhos e, em seguida, sinto a sensação mais intensa que já senti.

Luzes brilham por trás das minhas pálpebras e experimento uma desconhecida, mas agradável, emoção.

Sinto o acúmulo de umidade entre minhas pernas e meu corpo começa a relaxar.

Quando abro meus olhos, Edward está olhando para mim com a cabeça inclinada para um lado. Ele tem uma expressão estranha em seu rosto.

* * *

**Eu sei, eu sei que não foi revelado exatamente o que James disse a Lorde Edward, mas quem se importa quando tudo acaba em luzes brilhando e sensações estranhas? ;) Essa pedra que Edward carrega no bolso... será que Bella corre perigo? Hahahaha.**

**Beijo**

**Nai.**


	33. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

(tradução: AnnaP)

~ Edward ~

Ver minha esposa se desfazer nos meus braços é a coisa mais linda que já vi na minha vida.

Ela é tão linda.

Seu cabelo está em desordem e seu rosto está vermelho com o prazer que _eu_ lhe dei.

Meus olhos vão para a minha mão apalpando seu peito e eu escovo o meu dedo no bico, fazendo-a tremer.

Ela tem os olhos fechados.

Eu sei que ela teria perguntas sobre o que aconteceu.

Nunca contaram para ela o que acontece no leito conjugal. Esta é uma das razões pelas quais eu não a tomei.

Ela é tão inocente.

E pensar que eu a culpava por me enganar.

Balancei minha cabeça, fechando meus olhos, e minha mente vai para o que esse desprezível James me disse.

_"Eu vou ter sua esposa como gelatina na minha cama como eu tive a sua Tanya. Aposto que sua boceta..."_

Eu não o deixei terminar sua declaração enquanto meu punho conectava com seu rosto.

Não consigo nem explicar minha indignação quando ele usou uma palavra tão grosseira sobre a minha Bella. Como ele ousa pensar que iria chegar perto da minha Bella!

Ela é _minha_. Eles teriam que me matar antes de tocá-la.

Eu respiro fundo para controlar a minha fúria. Então, abro meus olhos para ver minha Bella olhar para mim com confusão e preocupação.

Dou-lhe um pequeno sorriso e ela dá um de volta para mim.

De repente, percebo que a minha coxa ainda está entre suas pernas e que estou dolorosamente duro por minha esposa.

Me movo um pouco para trás, minha mão deixando seu seio com relutância. É tão macio.

Ela abre a boca para dizer algo, mas um rubor cobre seu rosto e ela abaixa o queixo ao peito.

Eu levanto seu queixo com o dedo e ela olha para mim timidamente.

"O que foi, minha Bella?"

Eu pergunto-lhe suavemente enquanto meu braço livre gira em torno dela para ajudá-la a se firmar.

"O que... hum... aconteceu?"

Ela me pergunta e eu estou sem palavras.

"É... um..."

Respirando fundo, eu sorrio para ela e faço o meu melhor para responder.

"O que você teve agora é chamado clímax. Quando um homem e uma mulher se tornam um, eles sentem um intenso prazer, e o que você sentiu foi apenas uma pequena parte dele."

Eu digo enquanto puxo seu cabelo livre de seu coque.

Ela está tão bonita, com o cabelo solto. Eu me esqueço por um momento que Bella ainda teria algumas perguntas que eu preciso responder.

Eu não posso pedir a minha mãe para informá-la, por causa da mentira que eu disse a ela e todos sobre a consumação do meu casamento.

Agora é meu dever contar a ela, mas a questão é como.

"Oh!"

Sua voz me tira dos meus pensamentos e eu olho para o rosto dela. Ela está tão adorável amassando seu pequeno nariz que eu não posso evitar beijá-la.

Olho para ela com atenção. Ela está brilhando.

Corro meus dedos ao longo da lateral do rosto dela e sussurro,

"Você tem alguma ideia do quanto eu quero fazê-la minha?"

"Então, por que não?"

Sua pergunta me pega de surpresa e eu não posso fazer nada, senão olhar para ela.

Eu também me pergunto essa mesma questão. Por que não?

Um olhar para o rosto dela me dá a resposta.

Ela merece mais do que isso. Eu quero fazê-lo da maneira certa.

Quero conquistá-la. Eu quero mostrar a ela que posso ser um homem melhor, mas não sei quanto tempo poderia me controlar.

"Eu irei. Em breve.

Eu prometo-lhe, selando a promessa com um beijo casto.

Piso para longe dela. Ela deve estar cansada depois de um dia tão longo e emocional.

"Eu acho que deveríamos nos recolher para a cama."

Eu digo e ela balança a cabeça, mas depois, um olhar preocupante surge em seu rosto.

"O que é, esposa?"

Eu pergunto a ela e, pela segunda vez, me espanto com a facilidade com que o meu subconsciente decidiu chamá-la de minha esposa.

Ela olha para baixo e um rubor se arrasta em suas bochechas. Eu juro que seu rubor será a minha morte.

"Eu... não consigo dormir... neste vestido,"

ela diz timidamente.

Olho para o vestido e quero me bater.

Eu sei que ela não será capaz de tirá-lo por conta própria.

Por um segundo, contemplo chamar uma empregada para ajudá-la, mas isso não combinaria com a mentira que eu disse a todos de que consumamos o nosso casamento.

Eu teria que ajudá-la.

Engulo e limpo a garganta antes de falar.

"Posso ajudá-la a tirar o seu vestido. Você tem algo para vestir?"

Os olhos dela voam para os meus e, se é possível, a cor em suas bochechas se aprofunda ainda mais.

Ela acena com a cabeça e caminha em direção à arca no canto norte do meu quarto.

Agora eu me lembro que ela foi enviada pelos Swan para Bella.

Ele contém suas roupas antigas.

Bella sempre seria linda para mim, não importa o que ela usasse. No entanto, ela é uma futura duquesa e elas não vão servir mais.

Eu suspiro conforme penso nas responsabilidades que têm caído sobre os ombros dela. Apesar da situação, sei que ela será capaz de lidar com elas como lidou comigo.

Eu a vejo tirar alguma coisa da arca e penso nas roupas que minha mãe tinha mandado fazer para Tanya.

Elas são feitas com os melhores materiais, mas não vou dar-lhes à Bella.

Ela não merece as sobras.

Ela é minha esposa e uma futura duquesa. Ela merece o melhor, porque ela é a melhor.

Eu irei para a melhor costureira amanhã para que minha esposa possa ter as melhores roupas que ela merece.

Ela vem em minha direção e eu me preparo.

Minha mãe me ensinou a ser um perfeito cavalheiro.

Ela está na minha frente.

Eu sei que não preciso, mas lentamente retiro as luvas dela, escovando os dedos suavemente por seu braço enquanto assisto seu rosto.

Seus olhos se fecham e seu rubor se intensifica, testando meu autocontrole.

Coloco minhas mãos no ombro dela para virá-la.

Meus olhos se arregalam quando vejo as inúmeras fitas na parte de trás do vestido.

Afasto o cabelo sobre o ombro. Um por um, eu desato os laços expondo sua camisa para os meus olhos.

É transparente e posso ver seu espartilho.

Eu não irei ajudá-la com a parte mais íntima, ela teria que fazer por conta própria. Eu não pratiquei tanto autocontrole.

Eu afasto as mangas do vestido de seus ombros e não posso deixar de me inclinar para beijá-la ali.

Ouço sua respiração engasgar e tenho que fechar os olhos.

"Em breve..."murmuro contra seu ombro e prometo a mim mesmo que irei em breve fazê-la minha completamente.

Bella segura a frente do vestido para impedi-lo de cair.

Dou um passo para trás e viro as costas para ela enquanto seguro minhas mãos em punhos.

Ouço sua caminhada em direção ao que assumo seja a cortina de se trocar.

Enquanto isso, eu visto as minhas calças soltas, fico mais confortável dormindo sem usar uma camisa.

Sentado na cama, espero minha esposa voltar.

Quando ela volta, está usando uma camisola e mordendo os lábios. Seus olhos estão voltados para o chão.

A camisola é bastante modesta, mas eu ainda posso ver suas curvas.

Engulo o caroço na minha garganta e sorrio para ela, ignorando o modo como meu corpo está reagindo.

Eu não vou deixá-la desconfortável por causa do meu corpo traidor.

"Bella", digo com um sorriso e levanto minha mão para ela tomar.

Seus olhos voam para mim ao ouvir a minha voz e seus olhos se arregalam quando caem no meu peito, seu rubor se intensificando.

Eu me amaldiçoo mentalmente por não pensar em como ela se sentiria.

"Você quer que eu me cubra?"

Pergunto-lhe, minha mão ainda no ar.

Eu iria me cobrir se ela quisesse.

Ela coloca sua mão na minha e caminha em minha direção com os olhos para o chão.

Eu sei que ela me veria em muito menos do que isso. No entanto, eu também entendo que ela ainda não esteja pronta.

Ela balança a cabeça negativamente e timidamente me olha.

"Bella."

Seguro seu rosto em minhas mãos.

"Apenas me diga o que você quer. Não o que eu desejo."

Ela não diz nada, mas continua a sorrir para mim.

Eu sei que ela ainda está desconfortável, mas ela empurrando isso para mim.

Eu não posso acreditar o quão sortudo eu sou por este anjo ser minha esposa.

Eu a levanto e a pego em meus braços, arrancando um grito dela.

Sorrio para ela e meu coração salta uma batida quando ela sorri para mim.

Ela é tão bonita.

Deito-a na cama e olho em seus olhos - os olhos que são o espelho de sua alma.

Estes olhos já me imploraram para acreditar nela, mas eu os ignorei. Eu estava apenas pensando em mim, sendo egoísta.

Deito-me ao lado dela enquanto a minha culpa de machucá-la me quebra conforme a levo em meus braços.

Ela repousa a cabeça no meu ombro e fecha os olhos quando beijo sua testa.

Olhando para a beleza diante de mim, agradeço aos céus.

Embora a dor ainda esteja lá no meu coração por causa do que Tanya me fez, este anjo me cura com sua mera presença.

Eu fecho meus olhos com apenas um pensamento.

Minha Bella.

* * *

**Então o mistério está resolvido... James teve a coragem de dizer ao filho do Duque que quer a esposa dele? E ainda confessou ter tido a ex noiva? Corajoso esse sujeito. Vocês perceberam que Edward aparentemente não se importou com Tanya? **

**Até segunda!**

**Nai.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Capítulo 33**

(tradução: AnnaP)

**~ Bella ~**

Acordei envolta em um par de braços fortes.

Minhas costas estão pressionadas contra o peito quente de Edward e meu rosto queima com os acontecimentos de ontem à noite.

Lembro-me de Edward me contando sobre o clímax. Eu acho que é disso que ele é chamado.

Eu ainda não entendo tudo o que ele disse, mas amei esse sentimento e confio em Edward.

Tento mudar a minha posição para que eu possa enfrentar Edward, mas seus braços em volta de mim se apertam e a palavra "minha" escapa de seus lábios.

Eu coro e ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo.

Eu tento ficar confortável, mas algo está cutucando minha parte inferior das costas.

_A pedra de Edward._

Eu suspiro. Ele deve amar muito sua pedra se a mantém com ele o tempo todo.

Eu me mexo para que ela pare de me cutucar, mas não para, então movo minha mão entre nós e a golpeio.

Forte.

Antes que eu possa pensar em qualquer coisa, eu me encontro deitada de costas com Edward pairando sobre mim, me encarando.

Ele está respirando com dificuldade e parece que está com dor.

"O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo?"

Eu suspiro. Esta é a primeira vez que o ouço xingar.

Meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas e desvio meus olhos.

"Eu sinto muito, Ed... ward. Eu não..."

Eu tento dizer entre meus soluços, mas não consigo.

Apenas um dia desde o nosso casamento e já falhei com o meu marido.

"Minha Bella."

Ele diz enxugando minhas lágrimas com sua mão direita. Eu ainda não tenho coragem de olhar para ele.

Ele coloca o dedo debaixo do meu queixo e levanta o meu rosto para que eu seja forçada a olhar para ele.

Parece que ele ainda está com dor, mas não está mais olhando com raiva para mim.

"Eu sinto muito, minha Bella, mas por que você fez isso?" Ele me pergunta com uma voz mais calma.

Eu me recomponho antes de responder.

"Edward, sua pedra estava me cutucando e eu estava apenas tentando mantê-la longe. Sinto muito, Edward. Por favor, me perdoe. Será que eu o prejudiquei?"

Eu pergunto. Ele continua olhando para mim, seus lábios em uma linha apertada.

Em seguida, ele enterra o rosto no meu cabelo e começa a tremer.

Primeiro, fico com medo de que eu realmente tenha ferido seus sentimentos, mas então ouço o som de sua risada.

Meus olhos arregalam, me deixando confusa.

Eu coloco minha mão no ombro dele e pergunto-lhe:

"Edward, você está bem?"

Ele levanta seu rosto, mas não consegue conter o riso, então eu desvio meu rosto. Temo que ele veja as lágrimas em meus olhos.

De alguma forma, sei que ele está rindo de mim.

Após algum tempo, ele para de rir e me obriga a enfrentá-lo novamente.

Ele não diz nada, mas continua olhando para mim com um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Ele beija as lágrimas do meu rosto e sussurra,

"Eu não estava rindo de você, Bella boba. Estou apenas surpreso com sua inocência."

Quando eu não digo nada ele acrescenta,

"Não é uma pedra Bella,"ele diz e começa a rir de novo.

Olho para ele, mais confusa do que antes.

"Se não é uma pedra, então o que é?"

Eu pergunto.

Ele pera de rir no momento em que termino a minha pergunta. Parece que ele preferiria estar em qualquer outro lugar no mundo do que aqui.

Sua boca se abre para dizer alguma coisa e, em seguida, ele a fecha novamente.

Ele parece um peixe fora d'água.

"Hum... é..."

Ele começa a dizer, mas, em seguida, balança a cabeça.

Ele se deita de novo na cama e esfrega o rosto com a mão.

Desloco-me na cama para que eu esteja de lado, de frente para Edward.

Edward abre os olhos e vira-os para mim.

Ele parece determinado e abre a boca novamente para responder a minha pergunta, quando ouvimos uma batida na porta. Seus olhos vão para a porta, aliviado.

"Quem é?"

Ele pergunta em um tom calmo.

"É Angela."

Edward se levanta da cama e oferece sua mão para me ajudar.

Seus olhos vão para meu ombro nu, onde o vestido caiu um pouco.

Corando, eu o corrijo no lugar enquanto ele limpa a garganta olhando ao redor do cômodo.

Seus olhos vão para o seu manto azul que está pendurado no gancho ao lado da cortina de se trocar e ele o pega para cobrir seu belo corpo.

Lamento a perda de seu peito bonito, mas forte, antes que a direção dos meus pensamentos me atinja e eu coro.

Desvio os olhos para o chão na perversão dos meus pensamentos, quando Edward permite que Angela entre no quarto.

A porta se abre e Angela entra olhando para o chão.

Ela faz reverências para entrar e então diz:

"Bom dia, Lorde Edward e Lady Isabella", diz ela olhando para mim, sabendo que eu não gosto de ser chamada de Isabella.

"Bom dia, Angela. Porque você está aqui tão cedo, mocinha?"

Edward pergunta suavemente, mas com firmeza.

Angela olha para ele e responde.

"Duquesa Cullen me enviou aqui para ajudar Lady Isabella a se preparar para o dia. Ela disse-me para informar que a família Swan estaria aqui para quebrar o jejum. Duque Carlisle gostaria de ter uma palavrinha com você antes disso."

Edward suspira e educadamente agradece Angela antes de dizer -lhe para esperar do lado de fora até que eu a chame de volta.

Voltando-se para mim, ele toma o meu rosto em suas mãos e se inclina para me beijar.

O beijo é lento, mas apaixonado.

Ele se move para longe de mim e eu quase choramingo com a perda de contato. No entanto, logo encontro minha mão direita na dele e, em seguida, ele fala,

"Lady Cullen, você vai me permitir levá-la em um piquenique à tarde?"

Ele me pergunta com toda a seriedade, como se eu não fosse sua mulher. Parece que ele está me cortejando. Um riso escapa de mim.

Ele me dá um sorriso e eu limpo a minha garganta antes de dar o meu consentimento.

"Claro, gentil senhor."

Eu o reverencio depois de responder-lhe, o que traz um sorriso largo para o rosto dele. Com um beijo na palma da minha mão, ele se despede e promete vir mais tarde para que possa me escoltar até o Salão Principal.

Chamo Angela para me ajudar a ficar pronta.

Quando a porta se abre, Angela entra com uma Alice muito animada.

"Bella, meu irmão me disse que irá levá-la para um piquenique depois que você vir sua família, e estou aqui para ajudá-la a ficar pronta. Isso será muito emocionante, você não acha?"

Ela disse tudo em um só fôlego e agora está olhando para mim com os olhos arregalados. Ela precisa diminuir o ritmo e respirar fundo.

Eu não posso deixar de rir de suas palhaçadas.

Ela irá manter Jasper ocupado.

Alice e Jasper estão para se casar no outono e ela está muito animada com o casamento.

Eu estou feliz por ela.

Ela faz o seu caminho para a arca no canto da sala, onde todos os meus vestidos estão. Não houve tempo para organizá-los no armário por causa do caos nestes últimos dois dias.

Se eu tivesse casado em circunstâncias normais, teríamos ido para a Ilha Cullen por um mês, como é habitual.

Ilha Cullen é a pequena ilha que faz parte do espólio Cullen por mil anos. Diz-se ser muito auspicioso para um casal passar o seu tempo lá.

Sozinhos.

Balanço a cabeça para limpar a minha mente de tais pensamentos.

Tenho tudo o que eu nunca pensei que teria.

Edward me perdoou pelo que eu fiz para ele. Isso é tudo que eu preciso.

Sorrio para Alice enquanto ela traz um belo vestido que é de tirar o fôlego e aparentemente confortável. No entanto, o vestido não é meu.

Mamãe deve ter colocado novos vestidos na mala para mim, para que eu não me sinta constrangida com os meus antigos.

Eles não estavam velhos, mas não eram nada comparados com o que as mulheres Cullen usam.

Meu coração se enche de amor e gratidão pela minha mamãe. Ela se preocupa muito comigo.

Eu rapidamente me recomponho antes que Alice ou Angela possam notar a minha imensa emoção.

Dirijo-me em direção à lareira só para ver que Angela preparou um banho para mim enquanto eu estava em pensamentos profundos.

Ambas me ajudam a tirar minhas roupas, enquanto os meus pensamentos vão para Edward quando ele me ajudou a ficar pronta na noite passada.

Eu estava tão nervosa, mas ele foi gentil e compreensivo.

Fechando os olhos, admito para mim mesma que desejo seus toques e beijos.

Fazem-me sentir viva.

Entro na água morna e deixo os meus sentidos assumirem.

Depois de eu ter sido muito bem lavada e seca, Angela e Alice me ajudam a me vestir.

Alice acaba de fazer meu cabelo quando ouvimos uma batida na porta, seguida pela voz da Duquesa.

"Posso entrar, Bella?"

Eu coro escarlate com o pedido dela, pensando que ela precisa pedir minha permissão.

Esta é sua casa. Ela é livre para fazer o que ela deseja.

Eu aceno para Angela e ela começa a abrir a porta para a duquesa.

A duquesa entra no quarto e faço uma reverência diante dela. Em seguida, ela sorri suavemente para mim.

"Bella, querida. Você é família agora. Você não precisa ser tão formal comigo."

Ela caminha em direção a mim e coloca a mão no meu rosto.

Eu coro, mas dou-lhe um aceno de cabeça.

"Bella, eu gostaria de falar com você por um momento."

Meus olhos se arregalam e fico envergonhada de que ela pensaria ser necessário pedir minha permissão para um pequeno ato.

"Claro, Duquesa."

Eu digo-lhe imediatamente e volto-me para as minhas amigas para pedir-lhes que nos deem alguma privacidade, mas elas já estão em seu caminho para fora do quarto. Elas estão sorrindo amplamente para mim por cima de seus ombros.

Ela sorri para mim suavemente e eu não posso deixar de sorrir de volta, apesar de meu nervosismo.

"Primeiro de tudo, você não irá me chamar de duquesa. Pelo menos, não quando estamos com a família. Chame-me de Esme ou mãe, o que você preferir," ela ordena, mas há um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

Eu suspiro com o que ela está dizendo e balanço a cabeça. Então, ela chega à frente para tomar minha mão na dela e diz,

"Por favor."

Eu não posso negá-la quando ela está olhando para mim com tanto amor em seus olhos.

"Sim, mãe."

Eu sussurro, com lágrimas nos meus olhos. Seu sorriso de resposta é tão caloroso.

Esme abre a boca e eu nunca esperaria o que veio a seguir.

"Agora que você me chamou de sua mãe, é meu dever informá-la sobre o que é esperado de você como uma esposa."

* * *

**Parece que Edward de safou de ter que explicar a pedra... kkk. **

**Até quarta!**

**Nai.**


	35. Chapter 34

Capitulo 34

(Tradução – AnnaP)

~ Bella ~

Meus olhos se arregalam ao ouvir as palavras de Esme.

Esme pega a minha mão direita na dela e nos conduz para a cama, onde nos sentamos ao lado uma da outra.

Eu não tenho ideia do que ela quer falar.

Ela sorri para mim e diz em voz baixa,

"Não me olhe como se estivesse prestes a ser enforcada, Bella."

Sua voz tem um tom provocativo e eu posso sentir meu rosto em chamas.

Eu olho para baixo para nossas mãos unidas que estão descansando em seu colo, enquanto seu polegar levemente pressiona a palma da minha mão.

"Bella", Esme chama suavemente o meu nome. Ela está sorrindo suavemente para mim.

Eu sorrio de volta.

Não há nada além de amor e sabedoria em seu rosto.

Ela sempre foi como uma mãe para mim.

"Bella, eu sei que esse casamento aconteceu de repente. Você realmente não teve tempo para entender o que está acontecendo ao seu redor. Além disso, meu filho tem agido como um moleque. Ainda assim, você aguentou e confiou nele quando ninguém mais o fez."

Eu não tenho nenhuma ideia do que dizer, então só olhopara ela.

"Você não tem ideia de como estou grata e orgulhosa pelo que fez. Eu sei que pode me fazer soar como uma mãe horrível, mas estou contente por Tanya ter fugido naquele dia."

Olho para ela com os olhos arregalados. Por que ela iria dizer tal coisa?

Ela sorri com a minha reação e explica seu raciocínio.

"Estou feliz porque o meu filho teve seu coração partido, mas ele tem você agora. Não só você será capaz de consertar seu coração, você também lhe trará felicidade que ninguém mais poderia lhe dar. Eu só quero te agradecer por não esquecer e ter lembrando a todos que o meu filho é um bom homem."

Eu sorrio ainda mais.

Ela não precisa me agradecer. Eu nunca duvidei do meu Edward.

"Agora que isso está fora do caminho, eu quero prepará-la para quando Edward e você estiverem prontos para consumar seu casamento."

Eu ofego e meus olhos se arregalam mais uma vez com o que ela está dizendo.

Por que ela disse isso?

Edward já disse a todos que consumamos o nosso casamento. Por que ela iria pensar de outra forma?

Meu rosto deve ter mostrado a minha confusão e... pânico conforme ela continua.

"Bella, meu filho pode ser bom em mentir, mas você é terrível nisso."

Eu não consigo segurar o rubor que rastejou em minhas bochechas. Lanço meus olhos para baixo, sentindo-me terrível por mentir para a mulher que me acolheu de braços abertos.

Eu ainda preciso convencê-la que ela está errada. Caso contrário, Edward estaria em apuros.

Eu levanto minha cabeça para dizer-lhe que o casamento já foi consumado, mas ela não me deixa.

Ela segura meu rosto em suas mãos antes de falar.

"Bella, você não precisa mentir em nome do meu filho. Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa. Eu sou uma mãe e uma mãe sabe de tudo. Eu nunca nem por um momento pensei que meu filho iria se deitar com você estando ele zangado e vingativo. Ele é um cavalheiro e nunca faria isso com uma mulher."

Eu fico hipnotizada enquanto a ouço falar sobre o seu filho com tal paixão.

Meus olhos vão para a minha camisola que está descansando na cadeira. Então, minha mente vai para o incidente desta manhã, pouco antes de Angela nos interromper.

Minhas sobrancelhas vincam e eu olho para Esme.

Talvez ela possa me dizer por que Edward sempre mantém uma pedra com ele.

"Mãe, posso perguntar uma coisa?"

Pergunto para Esme e seu rosto se ilumina.

"Claro, minha filha."

Eu respiro fundo antes de prosseguir.

"Por que Edward mantém uma pedra com ele?"

Suas sobrancelhas vincam com a minha pergunta.

Ela fica intrigada, então eu me explico.

"Sempre que Edward... umm... me beija, eu posso sentir uma pedra em seu bolso. Ele até a tinha esta manhã."

Eu não estou olhando para ela, mas em seu lugar puxando em um fiapo invisível na cama.

Quando ela não diz nada por algum tempo, eu a olho. Ela estava realmente vermelha.

Seus lábios estão em uma linha fina e ela parece que ela está se esforçando para não rir.

Ela fecha os olhos e respira fundo antes de falar.

"Não é uma pedra Bella", ela diz em uma voz divertida. Eu posso ver isso em seus olhos, mas a minha mente está no que ela está dizendo.

"Edward disse isso também quando eu a golpeei esta manhã."

Digo a ela e seus olhos arregalam.

Antes que eu possa dizer qualquer outra coisa mais, ela está rindo de uma forma muito imprópria para uma dama.

Por que ela está rindo? Edward também riu de mim.

Olho para baixo em desgosto. Eu deveria ter sabido.

Lágrimas estão caindo dos meus olhos devido à minha falta de conhecimento. Eu não sou uma boa esposa.

Esme para de rir. Sinto seu dedo inclinar meu queixo para cima, forçando-me a olhar para ela.

Ela está olhando para mim com um sorriso suave.

Há ainda diversão em seus olhos, mas eles são carinhosos. De alguma forma, sei que ela não estava rindo de mim.

"Eu sinto muito Bella, mas eu não estava rindo de você."

Eu aceno com a cabeça para ela e seu sorriso se alarga um pouco.

"Bella, eu tenho certeza que você está ciente de que o corpo de um homem é completamente diferente do da mulher",ela diz e minhas sobrancelhas vincam com isso.

Claro, que sei. Eu vi o bebê de Rose.

Meus olhos se arregalam quando percebo o que ela quer dizer.

Não. Não pode ser verdade.

É impossível.

Era tão... _grande_.

Eu balanço a minha cabeça com o pensamento. Não é possível. Eu estou claramente perdendo a cabeça.

"Bella, querida, em um leito conjugal, o homem e a mulher tornam-se um de cada maneira possível. Nossos corpos são projetados assim", ela me diz baixinho e aguarda o conhecimento se instalar em mim.

Tento entender o que ela está dizendo.

Minha confusão deve ter estado clara no meu rosto, porque ela respira fundo antes de explicar as coisas ainda mais.

Tudo.

Em detalhes.

Sento-me lá, atordoada com o tudo que ela está me dizendo.

Oh, meu Senhor!

Eu estava certa antes.

Não era uma pedra.

Era a sua... masculinidade.

Oh Deus! Oh Deus!

O que ele deve estar pensando de mim?

E esta manhã, eu devo tê-lo magoado. Sem dúvida, ele estava com raiva de mim.

Cubro meu rosto com o pensamento.

Eu sou uma esposa tão horrível!

E... e...

O que ela está dizendo sobre... coito... deve ser doloroso.

Tem que ser.

Não há como algo tão grande entrar _lá_ sem dor.

Eu me sinto como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Minha respiração se torna superficial quando dedos frios erguem minhas mãos do meu rosto.

"Bella, querida, olhe para mim", Esme me disse educadamente.

É preciso algum esforço para controlar a minha respiração, mas eu consigo fazê-lo.

Ela está olhando para mim com preocupação e diz baixinho:

"Bella, eu sei que você está com medo, mas me diga uma coisa. Você confia em seu marido?"

Meus olhos voam para Esme. Por que ela pergunta tal questão?

"Claro que sim, mãe. Com a minha vida."

Ela parece satisfeita com a minha resposta e sussurra:

"Então, confie nele para cuidar de você em todos os sentidos."

Eu sorrio suavemente para ela. Aliviada.

Sim. Eu confio em Edward com todo o meu coração.

Eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ele irá cuidar de mim.

Eu me sinto boba agora por estar me preocupando sem motivo.

Abro a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas uma batida apressada na porta me interrompe. Nossas cabeças se viram em direção ao som.

Esme se levanta da cama comigo seguindo-a e abre a porta. Um Duque muito chateado está por trás dela.

Antes que eu ou Esme possamos dizer algo, ele fala com seus olhos me procurando.

"Bella, realmente sinto muito querida, mas Edward pode precisar de você agora."

* * *

**Viram? Ela sabia... ela viu o bebê de Rose. Hahahahaha. E essa agora... o que houve?**

**Beijo,**

**Nai.**


End file.
